


Page-Turner

by YokohamaBeans



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Gen, High School, Humor, Other, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokohamaBeans/pseuds/YokohamaBeans
Summary: Let me be your longest novel. MayuzumiOC.
Relationships: Mayuzumi Chihiro & Rakuzan High Basketball Team Members, Mayuzumi Chihiro/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. April

**Author's Note:**

> Original fic first posted on ff.net! Trying out the audience on AO3 for my KnB fics. Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

ʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷ  
 **Rakuzan High**  
 **洛山高校**

_**STUDENTS' NOTICE BOARD  
**_ ʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷ

**MONTH OF: [APRIL/** 春 **]  
(Welcome To The New Year!)  
**

–  
 ** _#31:_**  
 _Hi. If you've left a light novel (A Clockwork Apple) on the rooftop of North B. and returned to find it gone—don't worry, it's with me. Leave your name and class here and I'll deliver it back to you ASAP. Also, I need assurance that it is the possession of an actual human being and not some cursed artefact left out by an evil entity. Cheers! :)_

–  
 _ **#32:**_  
 **YEAR 1 CHEM AND MATH NOTES** FOR SALE. APPROACH **TAKEYAMA HIROSHI (CLASS 2-C)** FOR ENQUIRIES. NOT A HOAX, NOT A PRANK. 100% LEGIT AND **GOOD**.

–  
 _ **#33:**_  
No. 31, you're already cursed. By the ghost of bad, trashy literature, that is. —Goto.

–  
 _ **#34:**_  
#31: Just leave it behind the door of where you found it. Thanks.

–

* * *

**A CLOCKWORK APPLE and HONEY and LITTLE SISTER  
Volume I**

**-  
** _Story by **Taiyakidou Anko  
** Illustration by **Uchimi Aza  
-**_

**.**

_Dear #34,_   
_(If you really are the actual owner...)_

_Hope this book is now snug in your hands where it belongs. Leaving a name and class would've been a much safer way to get it back, though._

_You're welcome,_   
_#31_

_P/S: The deep creases on the spine are absolutely NONE OF MY BUSINESS. I didn't even go so far as to open it (no offense, but you should be reading REAL novels)._   
_P/P/S: If you're freaking out 'cos you think this note is vandalism: I wrote it VERY LIGHTLY in pencil so there won't be any marks after you erase it. You're welcome again. :)_

**.**

* * *

ʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷ  
 **Rakuzan High**  
 **洛山高校**

_**STUDENTS' NOTICE BOARD  
**_ ʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷ

**MONTH OF: [APRIL/** 春 **]  
(Welcome To The New Year!)  
**

–  
 _ **#39:**_  
#31: Not sure what you're on _._ You did NOT write it in pencil. If you have a conscience, leave a new copy at the same spot. Preferably within a week. Thank. You. _—_ #34.

PS: I left the old one on the rooftop too so you can admire your handiwork, and also maybe learn to not judge a book by its cover. Literally. (Or is that too clichéd for you?)  
PPS: You're welcome.

–

* * *

**A CLOCKWORK APPLE and HONEY and LITTLE SISTER  
Volume I**

**(NEW EDITION!)  
**

**-  
** _Story by **Taiyakidou Anko  
** Illustration by **Uchimi Aza  
-**_

**.**

_I AM SO, SO, **SO** SORRY ABOUT THAT NOTE!_

_I wrote it in the middle of the night after 3 chapters of Physics drills. Went on a rollercoaster ride to Hell and back_ _—I hate that subject_ _. My mind then probably malfunctioned from overwork and confused pencils with pens. Learnt my lesson and tore a page from my notebook to write this. I am extremely, truly, utterly sorry._

_(On the bright side, you got a new book! Unless you've had some deep sentimental bond with the old copy. Then... SORRY!)_

_Also—read my previous notes over again and realised how much of a cocky, pretentious tush I sounded. Gotta apologise for that too. Felt bad (ashamed) about it, so as atonement, I gave Clockwork Apple a chance. To say the least, it's... humbling. I like the protagonist_ _—always had a thing for the unremarkable Everyman-type._ _Never thought I'd ever, EVER read beyond the first chapter of a light novel, let alone finish one in two days..._

_...and now, I'm looking for its second volume. Any idea where I can buy it? Can't seem to find it anywhere_ _—all the stores seem to only stock the first._

_Again, apologising for the hoo-ha, and thanking you for showing me the light in this pit of literary prejudice,_

_#31_

**.**

* * *

ʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷ  
 **Rakuzan High**  
 **洛山高校**

_**STUDENTS' NOTICE BOARD  
**_ ʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷ

**MONTH OF: [APRIL/** 春 **]  
(Welcome To The New Year!)  
**

–  
 _ **#46:**_  
#31: Check the roof of N.B. —#34

–

* * *

**A CLOCKWORK APPLE and HONEY and LITTLE SISTER  
Volume II**

**-  
** _Story by **Taiyakidou Anko  
** Illustration by **Uchimi Aza  
-**_

**.**

Not a gift. Drop a note when you're finished and try not to bend the pages any further.

**.**

* * *

ʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷ  
 **Rakuzan High**  
 **洛山高校**

_**STUDENTS' NOTICE BOARD  
**_ ʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷ

**MONTH OF: [APRIL/** 春 **]  
(Welcome To The New Year!)  
**

–  
 _ **#51:  
**_ _Dear #34: I'm done. Check the roof!_ _—#31_

–

* * *

**.**

_Can't say this gripped me as much as the first_ _—_ _was hoping more was done with Kaguya. I'd rather read about her than that bland moe robot Ringo. She isn't even cute. Anyway, is the third volume out? Can't quit with that rather delicious introduction of this mysterious 'Sasha'. I'm a sucker for cliffies. :-/  
_

_BTW; aren't you afraid someone else might take your book? I mean, it is hard on the wallet. (I would know.)_

_P/S: Can't believe I'm actually discussing a light novel like this. Writing, saying or even reading its full title takes a piece out of my soul._

**.**

* * *

ʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷ  
 **Rakuzan High**  
 **洛山高校**

_**STUDENTS' NOTICE BOARD  
**_ ʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷ

**MONTH OF: [APRIL/** 春 **]  
(Welcome To The New Year!)  
**

–  
 _ **#56:  
**_ _The roof._ _—#34_

–  
 _ **#52:**_  
To '#34' and '#31': please just exchange numbers and stop cluttering the notice board unnecessarily. Be considerate. Make a friend. — _M. Reo_

–

* * *

**A CLOCKWORK APPLE and HONEY and LITTLE SISTER  
Volume III**

**-  
** _Story by **Taiyakidou Anko  
** Illustration by **Uchimi Aza  
-**_

**.**

Here.

Though I was close to leaving you on that cliff-hanger for your comment about Ringo. Read on _—_ remember what I taught you?

People rarely visit the roof of N.B. I was surprised when I saw that someone had found my book. Anyway, the spot where we leave the books is hidden enough. Speaking of which, you don't have to notify me with a message on the notice board when you want to return my book. Just leave it here and I'll pick it up.

PS: You mean 'A Clockwork Apple **and Honey and Little Sister** '?  
PPS: If you're not done with the niceties yet, you can clean the price-tag residue off like you did with the second vol. Thanks for that.

**.**

**.**

_Finished the third and nope. Ringo still ain't cute. Raise your standards, fanboy. Sasha's a bit of a disappointment; was hoping for her to be more complex than the Evil Counterpart trope she's playing the tune of so strictly (and boringly)._

_So this rooftop of Rakuzan High's North Building is now officially our pigeonhole? Cooooool. :) I'll assume you're a regular and frequent visitor of this place so you'll know almost immediately when I leave anything here. I'll do my part as well by coming up often to check for any 'updates' too._

_...But still, aren't you afraid of The Lost and Wandering a.k.a. First-Years? Speaking of which; are you a Second or Third?_

_(And come on, we aren't cluttering the notice board that much, 'M. Reo'.)_

_P/S: Don't be surprised if the Principal cries about a student's passing-on during assembly this week or so. My body is succumbing to the Chuunibyou and Embarrassmenticitis faster than Ebola. Hope you like having blood on your hands.  
P/P/S: Hey! Did_ _n't think you would notice it. Just a show of my gratitude for your favour_ _—especially after I've (unintentionally) defaced your book. (We're past that already, right?)_

_Fourth volume, please. I_ _f you'll be so kind?_

**.**

**.**

'Fanboy'? Not a First-Year? You're quick to judge, **girl**.

Sorry to disappoint, but you're getting excited over nothing. Fourth vol. isn't published yet, so I guess you can save yourself the hassle of 'check[ing] for updates' because this concludes our little note-passing. Can't say I disliked it, though I believe learning to keep your manners in check will prove beneficial.

Here's the old copy of the first vol. for a memento.

Bye.

**.**

**.**

_But am I accurate, though? BTW; not a girl. And don't worry, I'm much gentler in real-life._

_Aw, don't go yet! Let's keep this correspondence up? It's getting exciting—Who are you? What do you look like? Are light novels all that you read? Do you even give a hoot about me? Are you actually a figment of my imagination? (Don't answer too generously; I like the mystery.)_

_Here's the old copy back. I'll be damned if someone found this in my room. Guilty pleasures must be secret._

_P/S:_ _I've attached a Physics worksheet, in case I might be writing to a genius. Desperately need help on the circled questions. To quote and paraphrase: if you have a conscience (and are a genius), leave the solutions at the same spot, under a weight since it's windy these days. Preferably by the end of this week since the assignment's due then. Thank! You! Very! Much!_

_I'll leave a packet of anpan too the next time. (You do come up to this roof everyday, right? Don't wanna be blamed for feeding mould to you.)_

**.**

**.**

Don't try. You are a girl _—_ it's clear from your writing. And from the topic of the worksheet I can deduce that you're a girl in her second year.

You're in luck. I happen to like Physics and have done these questions before. They're easy, really.

A pity; I can't be too bothered to waste paper and ink on sending notes to you.

Dislike anpan. Dislike school food.

**Bye.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Thanks, senpai. :) Yes, fine, I'm a girl. Does that matter?_

_Here, I got us this notebook and a pen (freebies). Beats leaving out pieces of paper that are prone to getting lost in the wind, anyway._

_Got a meat bun instead of anpan too. Are you more willing, now?_

**.**

**.**

No.

**.**

**.**

_Well, since you've inadvertently recommended me some reading material, thought I'd return the favour. Hid a novel—one of my favourites; think you'll like it—in the hydrant closet, since leaving it out behind the door is too much exposure for something so precious (and pricey)._

_Give it a try, if you'd like._

**.**

**.**

Look.

I get that you're hoping to strike up some high school drama-serial-esque romance. Yeah, 'mysterious note-passer sharing intellectual chemistry' _—_ it's a great and exploitable premise and all. But this is reality. We are just strangers who happened to coincide because of a misplaced book. Nothing more. Let's return to our lives.

Besides, I'm not quite the perfect guy to live out shoujo fantasies with. Didn't you get that from my deduced frequenting of the emptiest rooftop in school?

I didn't touch your novel. Take it back before it gets lost.

**.**

**.**

_—_

**.**

**.**

Hey. Collect your notebook and pen already. Think of the economy.

**.**

**.**

_—_

**.**

**.**

Just noticed that you didn't touch your novel either. Since it's worth something, I'll bring it back for safekeeping first.

**.**

**.**

_—_

**.**

**.**

Are you not replying because I've let you down for not being a cool, aloof, brooding, yet also soft-hearted, tsundere-kind of senpai?

**.**

**.**

_—_

**.**

**.**

Oi.

**.**

**.**

_—_

**.**

**.**

Okay. Sorry for being harsh. I was having a bad time with my club on that day. Not an excuse, but hopefully an explanation.

**.**

**.**

_—_

**.**

**.**

Took time out from my busy, club activities + entrance exams preparation-filled third-year schedule to read your novel. Am already at Chapter 25. I don't really like novels because they're usually too draggy, but this isn't too bad. Nor thick.

**.**

**.**

_If I find even a single dog-eared page, you owe me a meat bun._

_And a month of a fantasy shoujo life as my soulmate—the_ _cool, aloof, brooding, yet also soft-hearted, tsundere senpai, who was being a loner on the roof to escape his overwhelming popularity. Be the biggest ass to me in public but the sweetest darling in private. Make me_ _battle my forbidden feelings for you and_ _call you a jerk in my monologues at least 5 times a week. I want beach and summer festival chapters._

_(Yucks.)_

**.**

**.**

_((OK. Can't believe how familiar I am with such plots...))_

_(((How suppressed has this side of me been...?)))_

**.**

**.**

Welcome back.

**.**

**.**

_:)_

_Knew you can't be totally against talking (writing?) to me._

**.**

**.**

Someone's a little confident.

**.**

**.**

_If you were, we would've stopped when I asked for the second or third volumes._

**.**

**.**

How could I, the perfect example of an esteemed senpai, refuse the hapless pleas of a precious kouhai?

**.**

**.**

_Hope you find relief in the fact that I sensed the sarcasm._

_.._ _.But seriously, I actually took a huge gamble on that. Wasn't sure what kind of person you are, wasn't sure if you possessed a heart or not. I seriously lost sleep over the safety of my beloved book, which you are to return ASAP. Preferably in a hand-to-hand exchange. :)_

_'Cos, y'know, it's precious._

**.**

**.**

Done. No dog-ears. No meat buns.

It's in the hydrant closet, btw.

**.**

**.**

_...Hand-to-hand...?_

**.**

**.**

You like the mystery, don't you?

**.**

**.**


	2. May

**.**

_Hey,_

_I need something light to help me take a break from Murokami. P_ _referably a one-shot—not sure if I'll have the time or discipline to follow a series._ _Will appreciate it if you scribbled down some suggestions. Or perhaps leave a little something from your personal collection?_ ｡◕‿◕｡

_Thanks!_

**.**

**.**

You 'read' Murokami? What. Do you also post a picture of Norwegian Forest and a skinny latte on Tweeter with the caption: 'Best way to spend one's time in rainy days'?

If you do, don't touch my book.

**.**

**.**

_(Gasp!)_ _How did you know?! And do you wanna follow me?!_

_Please._

_I'll be taking your book._

_P/S: Keep this arrogance up. You'll definitely get yourself a girlfriend._

**.**

**.**

What makes you think I don't have a girlfriend?

**.**

**.**

_For starters, you have the time to lounge around the rooftop almost everyday._

**.**

**.**

Be that as it may.

What makes you think I want a girlfriend?

**.**

**.**

_Oooh..._

_Writing to you has gotten thrice as interesting..._ ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° )

**.**

**.**

...

I'm straight.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Question: did you think hard about choosing a LN suitable for me, or did you just pick it out by random?_

_Because I LOVE it. It's everything I'm looking (feeling) for. Thank you v. v. v. much!_

_Couldn't put it down and Sawaguchi-sensei called me out. Now I'm his favourite pick for the questions that nobody wants to answer and also the official blackboard-cleaner. Do you have any idea how much chalk he uses?_

_P/S: Got the sticker-residue off this one too. Again, love it._ (´▽`ʃƪ)

**.**

**.**

Sawaguchi?

Then I'm guessing you'll only add on to the confused silence since it's Physics. Watch out; he gets kicks out of watching students squirm under impossible questions. Word of advice: stare at his moustache when he makes you stand up in class. He'll back off.

And yes. I also know that he practically carves his words into the board. Good luck with your arms.

I'll start lending you my entire collection for that service then.

**.**

**.**

_Tried it and **IT WORKS**! Can't wait to get called on again just to see that grin slipping off. Even got asked by my classmates if I knew a dirty secret to induce such discomfort within him. _ _Ah, the perks of having a senpai. Thank you!_

_To know such a trick must mean that you got picked on a lot as well?_

_Will gladly do it for more school hacks._

_P/S: DID YOU SEE WHO THE NEW STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT IS?!_

**.**

**.**

I'm good in Physics _—_ so, no. Besides, nobody ever picks me. Realised he's sensitive about his moustache after having him for months. Eventually got one of my classmates to test it out. The success is what you saw and what you'll use. Welcome.

No. Not interested. They'll announce it during the next full assembly anyway.

**.**

**.**

_**NOTICE.** _

_**BOARD.** _

_**NOW./SOON.** _

**.**

* * *

ʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷ  
 **Rakuzan High**  
 **洛山高校**

 _ **STUDENTS' NOTICE BOARD  
**_ ʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷ

 **MONTH OF: [MAY/** 春 **]**

–  
 **Please welcome and congratulate our new Student Council President:**

**AKASHI SEIJUROU**   
_(SPECIAL CLASS 1-A)_

–

* * *

**.**

That guy's in my club. Heard he's gunning for captaincy too. Insane.

**.**

**.**

_IT'S BEYOND INSANE. HE IS A FIRST-YEAR. BETTING THAT SATAN NOW OWNS HIS SOUL AND FUTURE NEWBORNS BECAUSE THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE. A PHENOMENEN. AND THIS. IS._ **_RAKUZAN._ ** _THAT MAKES IT TWICE AS CRAZY! IS THE UNIVERSE IN ORDER?!_

_And you, a third-year, are all fine and dandy with it?!_

_(Asked around_ _—so you're in the Basketball Club?_ _)_

**.**

**.**

Never met him, but apparently you'll be more surprised at the fact that such an unreal person exists. Heard crazy things about his skills in the sport as well; good enough to be dubbed as a 'miracle' and tote around an epithet. Also, he's to inherit the Akashi Group.

Doesn't concern me anymore. Handed in my resignation form yesterday. So, to your question: I was in the basketball club.

**.**

**.**

_THE AKASHI GROUP? THE AKASHI GROUP AS IN ONE OF JAPAN'S LONGEST-RUNNING PRIVATE FINANCIAL GROUP?! WOW. OK. SO HE'S A LITERAL PRINCE?_

_Two very crucial questions: is Akashi-kun (or -sama, more like) single? And is he into older ladies?_

_Oh._

_If I ask why, will you give me an answer? Does it have anything to do with you having a bad time on that day you wrote that (horrible) note to me?_

**.**

**.**

**Some** answers:  
1\. Never met him, don't know him.  
2\. Never met him, don't know him.  
(Bonus: I strongly advise you to kill any unnecessary pipedreams.)  
3\. Doubt it. Can't be sharing personal matters with a stranger.  
4\. Maybe. Maybe not.

**.**

**.**

_OK. Saw him up close in the cafeteria and heard his President's speech today_ _—how can somebody be so freaking flawless?! It's unfair. I_ _f you ever want to meet: hit me up at the Kyoto Municipal Zoo because I'm now officially a cougar._

_Then are you joining another club or are you going to live the rest of your high school days in complete obscurity? Pretty sure you'll be able to ravish Japan's entire stock of LNs with all that extra time._

_You can join my club, if you like. :)_

**.**

**.**

Two things to tell you:  
1\. I'm back in the basketball club. It's quite embarrassing to withdraw anything you've submitted, really.  
2\. Nobody is flawless. You'll get what I mean if you ever have the (mis)fortune of talking to Akashi.

Just mildly curious: what club are you in?

**.**

**.**

_I'll have to frame your previous note up because it's the first time you've actually asked about me. I'm weeping._

_Yours truly is in the Drama club. Before you get excited: I do the back/off-stage work. Can't and won't act for infinite wealth, eternal youth and a steady line of S-ranked ikemen suitors—don't really appreciate being stared at by so many._

_Why the sudden reversal? Guessing that Akashi coaxed (coerced?) you back into it. Was there a catch? BTW; really did not expect you to be in a sports club._

_P/S: **CODE-RED** : SAWAGUCHI-SENSEI SHAVED HIS MOUSTACHE. WHAT DO I DO NOW?_

**.**

**.**

If you're going to make such a fuss I'll stop asking entirely.

I figured you'd be in the Performing Arts from the way you talk/write. Just don't sell me any tickets if you guys are having a gig or anything. What? Not all sportsmen devote themselves strictly to protein, weights and the sports channel. Though there is a guy like that in my club... Nebuya _—_ you recognise that name?

Akashi did offer me a catch. But I'm not going to tell you because a) it's too long to explain and b) I don't want to.

PS: Die a slow, torturous death _—_ he'll be exacting revenge and considering his personality, it'll come tenfold.

Alternatively, you can just brush up on your Physics.

**.**

**.**

_Yep. He's in the class behind mine. AND HE'S A BASKETBALLER? I've always thought he was in the Wrestling Club! Ran into him once and nearly got a concussion. I'm starting to fear for your life considering you'll be engaged in close physical contact with that Hulk._ _(There's a kind of legend amongst us Year 2 girls about touching his biceps and achieving great success in dieting. Might have to try that out now.)_

_Fine. Whatever makes you happy._

_P/S: You make it sound so easy. (...though it probably is to you. Nerd.)_

_If you're such a genius, help me out. (*see attached worksheet which I'm on the verge of lining pet dog's potty tray with.)_

**.**

**.**

So you're fat?

And please don't. The only thing you'll achieve is inflating his already gargantuan ego.

I'm no saint. Can't be doing your work for you all the time. If you want my help, some fees are in order.

As for your worksheet: line your pet's tray with it or use it yourself _—_ I don't care.

**.**

**.**

_You **really** are no saint._

**.**

**.**

Neither am I cheap. Take your worksheet and meat bun back.

**.**

**.**

—

**.**

* * *

**.**

?

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Sorry for the sudden disappearance. Contracted food poisoning and missed school for a week. Would supply details about the horrors and wonders of human waste expulsion but that'll forge irredeemably bad impressions and effectively lose me a pen-pal._ _Friends now have to shield me from the sight and smell of a meat bun lest severe vomiting is triggered._

_Don't think I'll have to molest Nebuya 'cos I'm pretty sure I'm now 5kg lighter._

_(Did you miss me?)_

**.**

**.**

Don't tell me you ate that meat bun you left as bribery.

**.**

**.**

_It'd be a waste if I threw it away..._

**.**

**.**

It would've been 2 days old.

**.**

**.**

_I'll delude myself by taking that as a display of your concern._

_Read over this notebook during Chemistry (Nakazaki-sensei_ _—familiar?) and you mentioned something about never getting picked. What do you mean?_

_P/S: If Sawaguchi-sensei isn't deigned the top customer of chalk companies I would feel indignity on his behalf. Really confident about my eligibility in challenging Nebuya to arm wrestling right now.  
P/P/S: Might reply slower/lesser since the mid-terms are coming up._

**.**

**.**

No, but heard she can even put 60% of the teachers to sleep in a meeting.

I meant exactly what I wrote. People just don't notice me easily, I guess. I'm somehow fine with it too. School and life are a lot less annoying that way. You, on the other hand, sound like you can't deal with solitude.

That, you can do. I'd like to see his face after being challenged by a girl. Unless you're a she-Hulk, which I doubt is the case.

Good. I'm tied up nowadays too.

**.**

**.**

_Are you really 100% fine with that?_

_(Ignoring that laced implication of me being attention-seeking.) Well, I can't deal with complete solitude. I don't think anyone can. But neither can I deal with too much attention. Just having a small group of close friends is more than enough to satisfy me._

_Then what cases do you not doubt about me?_

_Oh. With basketball? (And are third-years exempted from midterms? 'Cos the upperclassmen in my club are living life as though you all are.)_ **.**

**.**

**.**

Why do you ask?

Don't know. I don't really think about you. Sorry.

Yes. Currently receiving special torture from Akashi himself.

We aren't. But since we don't have to worry about being promoted to the next year, nobody really cares if they fail or not.

**.**

**.**

_For someone who purportedly favours solitude, you're replying to a stranger eagerly enough._

_...At least you apologised._

_(But haven't you wondered, even for a single, fleeting moment, what kind of person I am? Or at least what I look like?)_

**.**

**.**

Anonymity is effective in coaxing voices out. This exchange between us would never have happened in real-life.

Not really.

**.**

**.**

_Well, I have._

_From what I gathered from your tone of voice, you look a little something like this in my mind:_

_(b-ball hoop)  
_ **|  
|VVVV|**   
**|VVV|  
|VV|  
**

**www**   
**(¬ も ¬)  
l - l  
** **T**   
**\ I /**   
**|#|  
|3|  
|4|**   
**l l**   
**I I**

_He's/You're saying 'I h8 lyf', BTW._

**.**

**.**

...

I...don't even know where to start...

**.**

**.**

_I spent a quarter of Chemistry trying to get the lines right. The least you can say is 'good effort'._

**.**

**.**

Aren't you supposed to be more diligent in class considering how **close the mid-terms are**?

**.**

**.**

_Everyone needs a break, alright? Besides, I study more than I breathe now. Period._

_P/S: Sawaguchi-sensei hasn't called on me at all since The Shave, and yet constantly eyes me over with a demented gleam. S.O.S.  
P/P/S: Just a gripe and not a shot for your sympathy: mid-terms are in a week and a half and there isn't a single Physics formula I understand. Have resorted to making Kinematics notes during World History. Y'know, Shirogane-sensei's class._

**.**

**.**

Studying subjects unrelated to the lesson in Shirogane's? Can't deny being impressed by your guts.

However, recent observations of the leadership hierarchy in my club has lost me some respect for Shirogane. No adult should be rendered that useless by a mere first-year brat.

**.**

**.**

Forget the 'mere' part.

**.**

**.**

_Are those... drops of water blotching your words?_

_Hoping they are instead of sweat/tears/both/something worse._

**.**

**.**

Just study for your tests.

(For formalities only: good luck.)

**.**

**.**

(•̀ᴗ•́)و

_(With ocean-deep sincerity only: stay alive._ _)_

**.**

* * *

**Rakuzan High  
** **洛山高校  
** **_**

**Semester 1 Mid-Term Examination Results:** **  
** **_**

**Student:** Miyama Taeko **  
** **Year** 2 **Class** C **  
Index No.:** 21  
_

 **SCIENCE:  
Biology:** 67/100 (D)  
 **Physics:** 9/100 **(F*)**  
 **Chemistry:** 54/100 (E)  
_

 **SOCIAL STUDIES:**  
 **Japanese History:** 73/100 (C)  
 **World History:** 69/100 (D)  
 **Geography:** Subject not taken by student  
_

 **Mathematics:** 65/100 (D)  
 **_**

 **LITERATURE:**  
 **Modern Literature (Japanese):** 98/100 **(A)**  
 **Ancient Literature (Japanese):** 91/100 **(A)**  
 **Classical Literature (Chinese):** Subject not taken by student  
_

 **ENGLISH:**  
 **Grammar:** 77/100 (C)  
 **Conversation:** 77/100 (C)  
_

 **OTHERS: [NO IMPLEMENTED EXAMINATIONS]**  
 **Art:** -N/A-  
 **Music:** -N/A-  
 **Home Economics:** -N/A-  
 **Health and Physical Education:** -N/A-

* * *

**.**

**_THAT SUPER SADIST SAWAGUCHI!_ **

_90% OF THE PAPER WERE QUESTIONS ABOUT THE STUFF TAUGHT DURING THE WEEK I WAS ABSENT. **ELECTROMAGNETISM**. YOU KNOW, ONLY THE **HARDEST AND MOST COMPLICATED** TOPIC AROUND?! THE KIND YOU'RE UNABLE TO DERIVE FROM THE TEXTBOOK AND MUST BE CLOSELY TAUGHT BY A TEACHER?_

_APPARENTLY—ACCORDING TO MY FRIENDS_ _—HE WANTED TO DO KINEMATICS, BUT UPON DISCOVERING THAT I WASN'T IN CLASS AFTER THE ROLL-CALL, **HE SWITCHED THE TOPIC.**_

_NOW I HAVE TO ATTEND PHYSICS REMEDIAL LESSONS WITH THE OTHER FAILURES OF MY YEAR WHICH I CANNOT GET OUT OF UNTIL I PASS THE FINALS OF THE 1ST SEMESTER._

_I AM NOW SYNONYMOUS WITH **DESPAIR**._

_NEVER GONNA ATTACH A '-SENSEI' SUFFIX TO HIS NAME. EVER. AGAIN._

_NOT TO HIS FACE, AT LEAST._

**.**

**.**

Can't say it's not within his character to pull something like that. But then again, even if you were absent, it was your responsibility to approach other people to clarify your doubts.

Physics isn't that difficult to grasp. It's very systematic.

Who's the supervisor for the remedial?

PS: Do you know the next 6 pages of this notebook is embellished with your rant?

**.**

**.**

_Seriously contemplated staking out the rooftop for your arrival to ambush you with a beating worthy of Mike Tyson infamy. Complete with ear-biting and all. Then I remembered that I can't afford to miss any more lessons._

_And I also attended the first lesson, which forced me to concede to the truth of your second line: 98% of my cohort scraped a pass at least. Full attendance of the remedial numbered 8/8. Guess who's feeling like dirt now?_

_Mikoshiba-sensei! She's such a sweetie and I could actually grasp some of the thermal laws. Oh, and do you know a Hayama Kotarou? He's in your club. Sat beside him in remedial today._

_P/S: Not my fault that the paper quality is indistinguishable from 2-ply tissue._

**.**

**.**

Fyi, understanding thermal laws shouldn't come as such an achievement because they are one of the absolute basics.

Yeah, heard good things about Mikoshiba. Guess you got it good.

Hayama? I suggest you book an appointment with a ear specialist because that guy will never shut the hell up.

**.**

**.**

_Had a hunch you'd dislike him considering you two are like polar opposites. (Unless you have some double-personality issue going on and I've been writing to a huge lie.)_

_Well, I do tire sometimes, but it feels good talking to him. Literally, 'cos he laughs at everything you say._

_...And maybe also because we were bitching about Sawaguchi._

_P/S: All the best for your Inter-high Prelims, especially if you're playing! Heard about it from Hayama-kun._

**.**

**.**

Don't worry. I'm not the one with that problem.

Maybe he's 'sweeter' to you because you're a girl.

Sure.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**From:** Hayama Kotarou **  
** **To:** Miyama Taeko

**(Today, 7:38pm)**

_HI TAEKO-CHAN~! HAYAMA KOTAROU HERE~!_ (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 _OK, I can't attend remedial next week 'coz we have a practise match and my new captain says I can't miss it since I'm a starter. (He's just a kid but daaamn he is scaaary~!_ ◝(๑⁺д⁺๑)◞՞ _) So can you collect the worksheets that sensei will give and pass them to me at the school gym after class? PLEEEASE~! YOU'LL BE A GREEEAT HELP~!_ (๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ

**.**

**From:** Miyama Taeko **  
** **To:** Hayama Kotarou

**(Today, 8:08pm)**

_'Sup, Hayama-kun! Sure, consider it done. Play without worries and win!_ (•̀o•́)ง

**.**

**From:** Hayama Kotarou **  
** **To:** Miyama Taeko

**(Today, 8:15pm)**

_REALLY?! (_ ｡◕‿◕｡) _THANK YOU! I'll treat you to Pocari~ And duh, I'll win for sure~_ ᕙ༼ ͝°益° ༽ᕗ

 _YOU'RE THE BEST~!_ b(^O^)d

**.**


	3. June

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case - Taeko writes in italics and Mayuzumi writes in normal scribe.

**.**

_OK. I'm going to break it down._

_FOR YOU._

_You leave Earth at the age of 25. You travel the Universe and experience time dilation, which for argument's sake shall be 1 space year to 20 Earth years. After what felt like 3 space years, you return home to find all of your classmates celebrating their 85th birthday while you incite steaming jealousy with your 28-years-old body._

_DO explain to me HOW you've NOT cheated aging._

_The fountain of youth is a super-powered space shuttle. All we have to do is launch the spacecraft at an incredible speed, and Newton's First Law will do the rest in space. WE CAN ESSENTIALLY ALMOST BE IMMORTALS!_

_WHY CAN'T YOU GET THIS?!_

**.**

**.**

Why are you so insistent on that argument? Why can't you just think past the surface?

It **does not** work that way.

Your body is still going to age at the same rate. You will not feel like you've lived longer than your classmates. You will reach your 85th birthday no different from them. You have NOT cheated aging. You only think you did because you have compared your sense of aging to theirs. If you do not consider your age relative to your classmates, you will become 85 the same way and rate as they did.

You might take some time, but think about this: if what you said made sense, don't you think there would at least be papers published about it?

PS: Don't ever use the term 'space years' again if you want to be taken seriously.

**.**

**.**

_UM, BUT YOU'RE STILL 28 WHILE EVERYONE ELSE IS 85?!_

_LET'S DETERMINE WE ALL DIE AT 100. IN 15 YEARS AFTER YOUR RETURN, ALL YOUR CLASSMATES WILL BE DEAD AND YOU'RE STILL GOING TO BE 43. YOU'RE GOING TO LIVE 57 YEARS LONGER THAN THEM. IN FACT, YOU CAN EVEN DELAY IT BY TRAVELLING TO SPACE EVERY YEAR OR SOMETHING._

_I ASKED AROUND. PEOPLE AGREE WITH ME._

**.**

**.**

Oh. By 'people', do you mean your fellow remedial-mates? Not very convincing.

Read **every single thing** I have written in the last few pages. Process every single word individually, then whole sentences together. Don't skip anything, especially the formulae and laws. Repeat ten more times if necessary.

Still fail to comprehend?

I'll do it your way.

You leave Earth at age 25.

1\. With time dilation, time for you, in space, will pass no differently from how time will pass for you on Earth. It will feel exactly the same.  
2\. Moving on, you decide not to return home, and live until you die of old age, which will be 75 more 'space years' because you're spending it in space. Obviously.  
3\. Putting 1. And 2. together, 75 'space years' will feel exactly like 75 Earth years.  
4\. Back on Earth, your classmates will live 75 more Earth years, which as according to 3., will feel no different from your 75 'space years'.

Conclusion: both you and your classmates will live till 100 and die, and the time that has passed—for the both of you—will feel no different.  
 **Thus, no, you have not cheated aging.**

I'm a third year. Physics is my best subject. An 'A' is my average grade for it. Just because you've grasped several basic theories and read a Vikipedia article or two, you think you actually stood a chance against me?

**.**

**.**

_Wow._

_Can't you be less a jerk about it?_

**.**

**.**

Glad you understand now. **Finally.**

I could not have explained it any simpler, even in complete layman's terms. I hope you appreciated how much I've dumbed myself down.

'FOR YOU'.

**.**

**.**

_Hey, I just checked. Time dilation isn't even in the syllabus…_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**From:** Miyama Taeko **  
** **To:** Hayama Kotarou

**(Today, 5:45pm)**

_I'll be outside the school gym in 10!_

**.**

**From:** Hayama Kotarou **  
** **To:** Miyama Taeko

**(Today, 5:48pm)**

_UM, OK!_ _Half-time just started!_

**.**

* * *

—

**(⌐■_■) KINGS OF KYOTO (⌐■_■)**   
_You, Ko-chan, Eikichi_

—

**(Today, 5:53pm)**

**You:**  
Ko-chan, come back now! Someone's here to pass you notes.  
 **You:**  
I'll take them for you. No lady should be kept waiting, you know?

**Ko-chan:**  
NO  
 **Ko-chan:**  
REO-NEE  
 **Ko-chan:**  
I'LL DO IT MYSELF!  
 **Ko-chan:**  
I'LL BE BACK SOON!

**Eikichi:**  
Fuck. Kotarou tore the cubicle door off one of its hinges!

**You:**  
You should come back soon too. Sei-chan isn't thrilled that I'm the only one on the bench during half-time.  
 **You:**  
Told you boys not to have that curry don for lunch.

**Eikichi:**  
What about that new guy?

**You:**  
He disappeared. As usual.  
 **You:**  
Now, please hurry back?

—

* * *

—

**(⌐■_■) K.O.K** **(⌐■_■)  
** _You, Reo-nee, Ei-chan_

—

**(Today, 8:12pm)**

**Reo-nee:**  
Nebuya Eikichi. Stop changing the group's name!  
 **Reo-nee:**  
(Sigh)  
 **Reo-nee:**  
This is when abbreviations are not appreciated...

**Ei-chan:**  
What?  
 **Ei-chan:**  
It's funny lol  
 **Ei-chan:**  
Haha

_—  
Reo-nee changed the group title.  
_—

**(⌐■_■) KINGS OF KYOTO (⌐■_■)**   
_You, Reo-nee, Ei-chan_

—

**(Today, 8:18pm)**

**You:  
** I'm so tired guys!  
 **You:**  
Akashi really knows how to work us  
 **You:**  
All my muscles are ready to fall off…ヽ(_ _ヽ)彡

**Ei-chan:**  
You're so weak Kotarou.

**Reo-nee:**  
Speaking of muscles  
 **Reo-nee:**  
You were waaaaay too obvious just now, Ko-chan~ (￣ω￣)

**Ei-chan:**  
OH YES THAT HAHA

**You:**  
Huh?!  
 **You:**  
WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ('◉⌓◉')

**Ei-chan:**  
Stop playing dumb.  
 **Ei-chan:**  
Lifting up your jersey in front of that girl with your skinny monkey body  
 **Ei-chan:**  
What do you even have to boast of  
 **Ei-chan:**  
LOL

**You:**  
I was just wiping my sweat OK!  
 **You:**  
And shut up you ganguro-gori  
 **You:**  
GANGORI! _|_

**Reo-nee:**  
Ko-chan, you weren't even sweating that much then.  
 **Reo-nee:**  
Besides, you usually use the collar for wiping, not the hems.

**You:**  
My abs are perf.  
 **You:**  
She was SO checking me out OK!

**Ei-chan:**  
HAHAHAHAHA WHAT A JOKE HAHAHAHAHAHA

**You:**  
EI-CHAN SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
 **You:**  
You're just jealous that I got some and you don't.  
 **You:**  
(=3=)凸

**Ei-chan:**  
A girl just came to pass you class notes  
 **Ei-chan:**  
Big deal Kotarou  
 **Ei-chan:**  
And it's because you're in the failures' class haha

**Reo-nee:**  
Don't worry, Ko-chan. I prefer your lean, succinct body over Ei-kun's~

**You:**  
Um…  
 **You:**  
Thanks  
 **You:**  
I guess…

**Ei-chan:**  
HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Reo-nee:**  
Anyway, I know you like to show off.  
 **Reo-nee:**  
But you have to do it more discreetly, you know?  
 **Reo-nee:**  
You would've pulled that sweat-wiping trick off really well if you hadn't held your shirt up for so long.

**You:**  
Say what you want haters, but I know for sure she was checking me out.  
 **You:**  
She was pretending to search her papers but I totally saw her eyes glancing at my abs!  
 **You:**  
SHE WAS EVEN BLUSHING! I SWEAR!  
 **You:**  
That's why I decided to hold my jersey up a little longer… (^～^)

**Reo-nee:**  
(Sigh) Which girl wouldn't want to stare at a boy's set of nicely packed abs? Which dear maiden wouldn't blush?

**Ei-chan:**  
Reo, that better not be the reason why you take so long to shower…

**Reo-nee:**  
(^w^)

**Ei-chan:**  
Right...  
 **Ei-chan:**  
Anyway, Ko, you into that chick or what? You even asked her to stay and watch, right?  
 **Ei-chan:**  
Too bad you got rejected  
 **Ei-chan:**  
LOL

**You:**  
No I'm not!  
 **You:**  
But she's pretty cute, right? Haha  
 **You:**  
IT'S BECAUSE SHE HAD HER OWN CLUB ACTIVITIES!  
 **You:**  
Otherwise she would definitely have stayed!

**Reo-nee:**  
She's more 'pretty' than 'cute', if you ask me.  
 **Reo-nee:**  
And here I thought your type would be someone 'wilder' and/or 'cuter'. That girl looked so demure!  
 **Reo-nee:**  
She's in our year, isn't she?

**Ei-chan:**  
She looks like a quiet person.  
 **Ei-chan:**  
Unlike you, Kotarou.

**You:**  
Yep! She's from Class C!  
 **You:**  
I HAVE GOOD TASTE, Y'KNOW! o(-`д´- ｡)  
 **You:**  
Ehhh, she seems quite reserved at first, but once you get to know her, she's really fun to talk to!  
 **You:**  
She isn't thaaaaat quiet!

**Reo-nee:**  
That's... the most general description a boy can ever give of a girl...

**You:**  
WHATEVER, REO-NEE!  
 **You:**  
She's great!  
 **You:**  
I wouldn't mind at all if she's into me, honestly.  
 **You:  
** Haha

**Reo-nee:**  
You should really learn to be more humble, you know...

—

* * *

**.**

_Thanks for the read (again)! But the ending left me so upset?! There's no reason why Toshio and Miyuki shouldn't end up together! EVERYTHING was moving smoothly and all of a sudden Miyuki had to move and Toshio's mother got cancer?! I don't know, but it feels as if the author simply wanted to defy the 'conventional' happy ending and just came up with some bad, thoughtless reason to avoid it. What a disappointment to an otherwise lovely story..._

_By the way, congrats on the win(s) for your Inter-high's so far! And for that practise match on Tuesday too._

_Doubt I'll ever need to console you (and Hayama-kun) for losses._ ｡^‿^｡

**.**

**.**

Yeah. That's what I thought about it too. Made no sense. I think there's another LN with a similar plot, but with a much more consistent flow. According to some reviews, anyway.

(Were you so upset that you forgot to clean the stains off this book?)

Thanks. What, was he bragging about his skills in class?

**.**

**.**

_? Was it a mistake to clean your books the first few times? Is this what is expected of me now?_

_Oh, what's it called! I was so unsatisfied and actually searched for similar books in hopes of purging the void in me. Bought Yamaoka Hirashita's Natsu at 6 yesterday. Fingers crossed!_

_Not entirely bragging, to say. He's just really confident and excited about testing himself against better players. It's quite cute, really!_

_Not sure if I should ask this: are you a starter or regular in the team?_

**.**

**.**

? It's up to your own free will? But I can't say I dislike seeing clean covers. At least there's a point in lending you my things. Just saying.

Actually, that's the LN I was talking about. Tell me if it's any good.

Hayama? Cute? I guess 6-year-olds are generally thought to be cute.

Yes.

**.**

**.**

Why?

**.**

**.**

_It's going very smoothly so far (two-thirds in now)! Even better than Toshio+Miyuki. The romance is subtler and it's more focused on the coming-of-age theme. I prefer the prose here too; it's light and effortless and poetic. Yamaoka has a very soft touch on her words._

_I'll lend it to you. Don't worry.  
(Who's on top now, huh?!)_

_You shouldn't be so mean to your kohai. He's not a bad guy._

_Oh. Well, I went to the gym (or more like its entrance) during the practise match to pass Hayama-kun some notes. I was only there during half-time, though. I might or might not have seen you on the bench. I don't know._ _  
_

**.**

**.**

I don't remember any girls coming to watch, and I went to the coolers during half-time. So we definitely missed each other.

Sad, isn't it?

**.**

**.**

_Sometimes, I don't know what to feel about your sarcasm._

_Anyway, I wasn't hoping to recognise you. (Not that I could, unless I have some hitherto unknown telepathic abilities going on.)_

_Like I said, I like the mystery. :)_   
_(Though I really am tempted to find out sometimes.)_

**.**

**.**

Well, you're a step closer. But there are more regulars on the team than you think, and don't forget we have 3 strings. Good luck.

Just so you know, I've not made any extra efforts to talk to Drama club members nor stroll past your clubroom.

It seems that I like the mystery as well.

':)'

**.**

**.**

_Natsu at 6 is absolutely amazing!_

_And you know what?_

_You're gonna get your own damn copy._ ◣_◢

**.**

**.**

':('

**.**

* * *

—

**FUTURE PHYSICISTS**   
_You, Tae-chan, Shimo, and 5 others_

—

**(Today, 7:24pm)**

**075 XXXX 9745:  
** Hey guys!  
 **075 XXXX 9745:  
** Shall we have a study date this weekend?  
 **075 XXXX 9745:  
** It'll be good 'cos all 8 of us can help each other out in understanding the concepts  
 **075 XXXX 9745:  
** Since we're on  
 **075 XXXX 9745:  
** Y'know  
 **075 XXXX 9745:  
** The same level  
 **075 XXXX 9745:  
** Hahaha

**Shimo:**  
Wow what a way 2 put it...  
 **Shimo:**  
But I agree  
 **Shimo:**  
Even Miko-sensei suggested it  
 **Shimo:**  
I'm in!

**Tsukiko:**  
O-Kay~! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ  
 **Tsukiko:**  
Sat pls? I have an appt. on Sun~

**075 XXXX 9745:**  
Sure!  
 **075 XXXX 9745:**  
Sat's good for me.

**Tae-chan:**  
I don't mind!

**You:**  
I DON'T MIND TOO! ٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶

**Tae-chan:**  
But should we get someone better in Physics to help us out as well?  
 **Tae-chan:**  
We might all get stuck on some concepts.  
 **Tae-chan:**  
Just saying! (-'๏_๏'-)

**You:**  
OH OH OH  
 **You:**  
I can ask my friend!  
 **You:**  
He said he's good in his physics!  
 **You:**  
In fact, he sounded really confident!

**Fumi-chan:**  
I'm down for Saturday too!

**Usui:**  
I can't make it on Sat guys.  
 **Usui:**  
You all go ahead!

**075 XXXX 9745:**  
Um, OK!  
 **075 XXXX 9745:**  
Whose house shall we go to!  
 **075 XXXX 9745:**  
My place is really out of the way so...

**Tsukiko:  
** Sry guys! My bro is gonna hav frnds over so my house is a nono too! (●´⌓`●)

**You:  
** TAE-CHAN LIVES IN A REALLY CONVENIENT PLACE RIGHT?  
 **You:**  
Let's have the study date at your house~! o((*^▽^*))o

**Tae-chan:**  
Um, about that...  
 **Tae-chan:**  
I live in an apartment and I'm not too sure if you guys will be comfortable with the lack of space! ⊙︿⊙  
 **Tae-chan:**  
And my pet dog can get pretty rude sometimes...  
 **Tae-chan:**  
Tsukiko-san can't deal with dogs, right?

**Tsukiko:**  
Dats nt true! I love doggies! (*^▽^*)  
 **Tsukiko:**  
O-Kay to Taeko-chan's house~!

**You:**  
I'M VERY VERY VERY OKAY WITH SMALL APARTMENTS!  
 **You:**  
AND DOGS!  
 **You:**  
I also happen to be good with dogs! •̀.̫•́✧

**Shimo:**  
Im fine w anything!

**Fumi-chan:**  
TAEKO-CHAN HAS A DOG?!  
 **Fumi-chan:**  
I'M READY!

**075 XXXX 9745:**  
Since the most of us are cool with it  
 **075 XXXX 9745:**  
This Saturday at Miyama-san's place?

**You:**  
YESSIR!

**Tae-chan:**  
Well since it's what the people want...  
 **Tae-chan:**  
Okay then!  
 **Tae-chan:**  
Hayama-kun, who's the friend you're gonna invite?

—

* * *

" _Ha_... _Ha_... _Ha_..."

"HELLO?! EI-CHAN?!"

" _Ha_... What's up, Kotarou? _Ha_..."

"Wait— _what are you doing?!_ "

" _Hah_...? I'm— _ha_ —pumping—"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PUMPING?!"

"—I'm pumping iron."

"Shit! I thought you were jerking off, man!"

"The fuck?! If I was, I wouldn't answer your call, idiot!"

"ANYWAY! YOU SAID YOU'RE GOOD IN YOUR PHYSICS, RIGHT?!"

"Uh, yeah? Isn't it obvious?!"

"Okay! Good, good! Though I'm kinda surprised about it!"

"What are you trying to pull?!"

"Are you free this Saturday? No. You MUST be free this Saturday!"

"I guess... Why?"

"OKAY! Let's study together! With some of my other friends!"

"What's with this—"

"Sorry, I gotta go! Some bastard challenged me to aerial flips."

"You're at the skate park now?"

"Yeah! Shit, that jerk's really pissing me off now. I'LL TEXT YOU LATER!"

"OI!"

...

"The hell?"

* * *

**.**

_Is it mean that I find Nebuya Eikichi being good in physics a very surprising thing?_

**.**

**.**

No.

What is mean is someone telling you that utter lie.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**From:** Hayama Kotarou **  
** **To:** Miyama Taeko

**(Today, 11:24pm)**

_Tae-chan~! Everyone's at the station already! We'll be going over now~ Get ready!_ ๑ᴗ๑

**.**

**From:** Miyama Taeko **  
** **To:** Hayama Kotarou

**(Today, 11:26pm)**

_Got it!_ (•̀ᴗ•́) _Just give me a call if you guys can't find your way._

**.**

* * *

—

**(⌐■_■) KINGS OF KYOTO (⌐■_■)**   
_You, Kotarou, Reo_

—

**(Today, 11:28am)**

_You sent an image to **(⌐■_■) KINGS OF KYOTO (⌐■_■)  
**_ **Y** **ou:  
** This is for a gathering to study.

**Reo:**  
Ko-chan?!  
 **Reo:**  
My... You do look good~ ( ˘ ³˘)  
 **Reo:**  
But isn't it a little too dressy? For a group-study?  
 **Reo:**  
Feeling so left out, boys...

**You:**  
LOL Miyama just asked him if he's going somewhere tonight

**Kotarou:  
** FUCK YOU EI-CHAN STOP LAUGHING!

—

* * *

**.**

**From:** Hayama Kotarou **  
** **To:** Nebuya Eikichi

**(Today, 11:57am)**

_EI-CHAN SIT SOMEWHERE ELSE!_ ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

**.**

**From:** Nebuya Eikichi **  
** **To:** Hayama Kotarou

**(Today, 12:09pm)**

_Sorry. I forgot. Haha._

**.**

**From:** Nebuya Eikichi **  
** **To:** Hayama Kotarou

**(Today, 12:26pm)**

_Tell you what. I'll go to the toilet and you move over._

**.**

**From:** Hayama Kotarou **  
** **To:** Nebuya Eikichi

**(Today, 12:37pm)**

(*^▽^*) _POCARI'S ON ME NEXT TRAINING~_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**From:** Miyama Taeko **  
** **To:** Hayama Kotarou

**(Today, 1:33pm)**

_Um, sorry about this Hayama-kun, but i_ _t's getting squeezy between us... I_ _s it possible if you ask Nebuya-san to move a little more to the right? I think it'll be quite rude of me if I ask him to, since I barely know him..._ ~( ´•︵•` )~

**.**

**From:** Miyama Taeko **  
** **To:** Hayama Kotarou

**(Today, 1:35pm)**

_Thanks!_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**From:** Hayama Kotarou **  
** **To:** Nebuya Eikichi

**(Today, 2:16pm)**

_Ei-chan, are you sure you're good in Physics?! BECAUSE IT'S LIKE YOU SUCK!_

**.**

**From:** Nebuya Eikichi **  
** **To:** Hayama Kotarou

**(Today, 2:22pm)**

_I never said I was good in Physics. Wtf man you're the one who asked me to come!_

**.**

**From:** Hayama Kotarou **  
** **To:** Nebuya Eikichi

**(Today, 2:24pm)**

_YOU CLEARLY SAID YOU'RE GOOD AT IT THE OTHER DAY! WHAT THE FUCK?! AND I EVEN CALLED TO CONFIRM IT!_

**.**

**From:** Nebuya Eikichi **  
** **To:** Hayama Kotarou

**(Today, 2:26pm)**

_Bullshit. I said I was good in my PHYSIQUES._

**.**

* * *

—

**(⌐■_■) KINGS OF KYOTO (⌐■_■)**   
_You, Kotarou, Reo_

—

**(Today, 8:45pm)**

**Reo:**  
Boys~! How was your study-date? ｡^‿^｡

**Kotarou:  
** Please don't ask about it, Reo-nee...!  
 **Kotarou:**  
o(╥﹏╥)o

**You:  
** What's the worst way to piss Akashi off?  
 **You:**  
Kotarou needs to know.

**Kotarou:**  
I WANT TO DIE! ಡ ﹏ ಡ

**Reo:**  
Tell me everything. Now.  
 **Reo:**  
Text please! I'm in the cinema! (Movie is just plain awful...)

**You:**  
Screw you, Reo! You know I don't like texting.  
 **You:**  
OK fine  
 **You:**  
So Miyama's got this dog and it won't stop coming into the room to hump all of the girls

**Kotarou:**  
I'VE NEVER SEEN SUCH A HORNY DOG IN MY LIFE BEFORE!  
 **Kotarou:**  
IT'S LIKE A JACKHAMMER I SWEAR!

**You:**  
It was pretty damn funny though.  
 **You:**  
Anyway, that thing just wouldn't stop no matter how many times Miyama tried to scold it.  
 **You:**  
At one point, she got real pissed. But still, it started to hump her leg instead.  
 **You:**  
That's when Kotarou SNAPPED.  
 **You:**  
He just went APESHIT on the dog man! He started shouting at it and banging the floor to scare it into submission and it just kept barking.  
 **You:**  
Shit was insane.  
 **You:**  
It's like a demon possessed the room or something  
 **You:**  
FUCK he even bit its fucking ear! He just grabbed the dog by its collar, took its ear and BIT IT!

**Kotarou:**  
I DIDN'T MEAN TO!  
 **Kotarou:**  
A DOG TRAINER DID IT ON TV BEFORE  
 **Kotarou:**  
IT SEEMED TO WORK  
 **Kotarou:**  
IT'S TO ESTABLISH WHO THE ALPHA MALE IS OR SOMETHING  
 **Kotarou:**  
I DIDN'T EVEN BITE HIM THAT HARD!

**You:**  
Everyone was shocked. We all kept staring. It's like he just exploded.  
 **You:**  
The dog got real scared  
 **You:**  
Actually, all of us were too. It was some crazy Ju-On shit man.  
 **You:**  
Anyway, it left us alone and never came back.  
 **You:**  
But the atmosphere after that was awkward as fucking hell man.  
 **You:**  
Miyama didn't talk to him at all. Which was kind of a given, considering how he just abused her own dog right in front of her.  
 **You:**  
Thank God that Shimo guy made up some excuse to leave, and everyone thought it was a good idea to end it there.  
 **You:**  
Shit. To think we even wanted to have dinner together.

**Kotarou:**  
All I wanted was to help Tae-chan with her dog...  
 **Kotarou:**  
'Cos she's complained about his humping and aggression in class a few times before  
 **Kotarou:**  
(▰︶︹︶▰)

**You:**  
Yeah, but keep your Animal Instinct for next week's game man.  
 **You:**  
You're the freaking Raijuu, for sure  
 **You:**  
Haha  
 **You:**  
On the bright side, you got your wish. You're definitely some kind of rare beast in everyone's eyes now.

**Kotarou:**  
Fuck off, Nebuya _|_  
 **Kotarou:**  
Reo-nee, you're not laughing at me now, right?!  
 **Kotarou:**  
(ఠ్ఠ ˓̭ ఠ్ఠ)  
 **Kotarou:**  
RIGHT?!  
 **Kotarou:**  
Reo-nee...?

—

* * *

**.**

**From:** Miyama Taeko **  
** **To:** Hayama Kotarou

**(Today, 3:40pm)**

_Good luck for your match later!_

**.**

**From:** Hayama Kotarou **  
** **To:** Miyama Taeko

**(Today, 3:44pm)**

_Thanks!_

**.**

**From:** Miyama Taeko **  
** **To:** Hayama Kotarou

**(Today, 3:51pm)**

_And, um, elephant in the room: I'm sorry for how awkward things are in class. I'm not mad at you or anything, I just didn't quite know how to start a conversation up again. In fact, I even have to thank you! Chihiro's an angel in the house right now. He's since stopped humping my family, and obeys our every command. Especially mine!_

_Though I still can't quite accept your inclination towards animal abuse..._

_Anyways... All the best for the game (again)! Do our school proud, Mr. Raijuu!_ ಠ‿↼

**.**

* * *

**.**

**From:** Akashi Seijuro **  
** **To:** Hayama Kotarou

**(Today, 6:50pm)**

_See me, Kotarou. We must address your impulsive need to scream._

**.**


	4. July

"Ah, thanks for waiting!"

"Hurry, Taeko! The cafeteria's going to be packed. What did you go up the roof for?"

"Oh, I, um... I thought I left something there."

"So did you find it?"

"N-No... Anyway! Speaking of missing things, I read that story you told me about. The one about the missing girl."

"Oh my God! It's _super_ creepy, isn't it?! I couldn't sleep for _days_ after reading it!"

"The twist at the end... How could I not have realised that she wasn't missing, that she's been there all the time?! I... I couldn't... I'm still traumatised..."

"Did you read the other stories on that website? Killer stuff on there, I tell you."

" _Yes_. Oh God—Ah, Fumi-chan, there's someone behind. You're blocking the way."

"Oops, sorry!"

"It's alright. Hey, guys, we gotta hurry. They're selling unagi today and I want to get some before it sells out."

"You eat unagi every other week, Oumi… It's been three years. Aren't you sick?"

"It's precisely because I'm in my third year that I have to eat as much of it as I can before graduating!"

"Hey, you two go ahead. I'll catch up soon."

"Huh? Mayuzumi, you're going up to the roof again?"

"Isn't it, like, going to rain?"

"..."

"Fine, fine."

"We'll get your food too. Unagi?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

...

"He's been going up a lot lately."

"Yeah. I don't think he really goes up to read, though."

* * *

**.**

_Um, right. So here's the deal: my friend gave me the link to a horror website, which is filled with scary stories and urban legends and the likes. Obviously, I read it. Even dug through its archive._

_So, now, to put it succinctly: it's 2 in the morning, there's no one else home, I can't sleep and am shaking._

_Very, very badly._

**.**

**.**

_Update: 3AM now. Still can't hold a cup of water without spilling anything._

**.**

**.**

_Should really stop visualising scary scenes. But I can't help it._

_It's like how I couldn't stop clicking the link to the next story even though my heart had already malfunctioned from the previous one._

_Guess humankind is inherently masochistic like that._

**.**

**.**

_What was that chant Grandma taught me again?_

**.**

**.**

_Not sure what possessed me to read horror stories at night when nobody's gonna be home till the day after. I don't even have Chihiro for company._

_Maybe I shouldn't have used the word 'possessed'. Now I feel cursed._

_Guess I really underestimated that website. Most of the other spooky stuff I've read would've honestly made babies laugh, but this is different. Its terror probably created a whole new level in Hell. The people on that site must be real gems during school trips and camps, because they are MASTERS in the craft of horror-fiction._

**.**

**.**

_Really hope it's truly fiction…_

**.**

**.**

_JUST HEARD SOMETHING IN THE LIVING ROOM?! SOUNDED LIKE A DULL THUD. LIKE FLESH HITTING CARPET._

_Oh God, this must be it._

_There's a story about a particular ghost that haunts/stalks/kills people who know about it/her. In other words, you're cursed upon reading about it._

_AND I FREAKING READ IT!_

_If I'm missing, or if the house's decorated with my entrails, you (whoever's reading this) will know what happened._

_P/S:_ _Writing this under the covers with the light of my phone and it's so damn warm. But what if I resurface for air and a mauled, bloody, long-tongued face greets me? Not gonna risk it._

**.**

**.**

_We only believe in the gods when we need them._

**.**

**.**

_Um… So I survived the night intact…_

_Apparently, it was a book that fell outside. To think I spent fifteen minutes peeking out of my room before coming out. Feeling like an imbecile now. Especially since it earned me demerits for being late._

_Realised it was somehow therapeutic writing everything down, like it actually relieved some of my fear, so this book kinda became a diary for the night._

_Pretty sure you're either gonna:  
a) think I'm an idiot.  
b) be really entertained.  
c) be both or something else that ends with my embarrassment._

_Thought of ripping the previous page off, but I guess it_ _was_ _kind of amusing…_ (▰︶︹︶▰)

**.**

**.**

Wow.

My answer: C.

(What's the website?)

**.**

**.**

_WOW._

_After all I've written, after I've literally poured my SOUL into telling you about my experience, you reply with an astonishing total of 7 words?!_

_Not gonna give it to you.  
(I'm doing you a favour that way too.)_

**.**

**.**

Well, you weren't scared anymore by the time I read it, so it's not like you needed comforting. Besides, you said it yourself: you were comforted enough by writing in this book.

(Couldn't you have texted or called someone, though? Pretty certain you would've gotten more of an instant response.)

Please. I'm not like you.

**.**

**.**

_My nerves are still as displaced from my body as the vice-principal's toupee is from his scalp, OK? Maybe less so now that I'm in school and surrounded by people, but once I'm home alone I don't know what to do…_

_It was way past midnight. Everyone's sleeping, and I didn't want to wake anyone up over something so admittedly senseless. Not very interested in being an annoyance or the butt of a joke. At least writing in the book felt as if someone's on the other side listening to me with every stroke of my pen. (A very heartless, reptilian-blooded someone, apparently.)_

_You don't understand! I feed off the thrill of horror and I'd like to think I'm quite seasoned in reading stuff about it. But that website scared me shitless and it didn't even rely on jump-scares._

_Since you're so suicidal:_ _www . TheRedChamber . com_

**.**

**.**

Clearly, it's a thrill you can't handle.

Sounds lame. But thanks. I'll read it over the night. Or maybe in history later, if it gets boring.

P/S: Who's Chihiro?

**.**

**.**

_Over the NIGHT?! Have fun. I won't be praying for you._

_At least it's loads better than those dumb titles of your LNs..._

_Chihiro's my pet dog. Got him from the shelter several years ago. Apparently, he's 50% Schnauzer, 100% pervert._

_My mom and sister are visiting my grandma in Saitama and they brought him along. That's why I was home alone, and am going so to be until night-time when they come back._

_Thank God for club activities._

**.**

**.**

Isn't 'Chihiro', I don't know, a name for _humans_?

Well, you like those dumbly titled LNs.

**.**

**.**

_A name's just a name._

_But I don't breathe them like you do. And only you know about that._

**.**

**.**

Sure.

What about your father? He wasn't home with you?

Anyway, since I highly doubt you'll dare to come up to the roof after club activities when it's dark, this will be the last note/message/whatever from me for the day.

So… Well. Feel free to ramble on in this book again if you're feeling scared, I guess.

It helps, right?

**.**

**.**

_Came home to my mother, sister and Chihiro, so I'm good for the night. Guess you don't really have the blood of a lizard, after all. Thanks._ ( ´ ▽ ` )

_Maybe this book should've been with you, 'cos, y'know, you're gonna be in deep, dark, irrevocable fear from that website. I deleted my browsing history after reading it, btw. Just to be sure that my laptop wouldn't be hexed or something. Feeling kind of deficient for thinking that now..._

_My parents are divorced. Dad's in Fukuoka._

**.**

**.**

Read a third of it.

Wouldn't say the stories screwed me up, but they aren't bad. Very interesting, actually. Especially those with well-planned twists. Thanks for the recommendation. Now I have something else to pass time with.

Guessing the Kashima Reiko story was the one that got you bad. You read it yesterday, right? So let's see if there's an announcement tomorrow about the mysterious, untimely passing of a schoolmate.

Oh.

**.**

**.**

You want to talk about it?

**.**

**.**

_Maybe this correspondence of ours should stop, for my personal safety. Because there's obviously something very wrong and disturbing about you if you slept well after reading The Red Chamber._ ◣_◢

_DON'T WRITE HER NAME! Oh my God, I shouldn't have let you read it. Should've given you the link after 3 days, just to be sure that the legend isn't true… Should've condemned myself to Hell alone._

_I'm so sorry._

_But seriously, aren't you the slightest bit scared? It feels within your character to have an interest in the paranormal, but your immunity towards it exceeded expectations (BECAUSE IT IS NOT NORMAL!)_

_Yeah, like I said, they are masters. And I don't mean strictly in horror-writing. To be able to plant clues and lead-ups with such subtle finesse—it's no wonder some of them have published books. My favourite's_ _Arashiyama Station_ _. Blew my mind off like a nuclear cannon. And to think I've been there just last week…_ (°□°)

_Um, I'm cool with it, you know? The divorce happened when I was still in middle school, so it doesn't affect me anymore. My sister and I are on amicable terms with my dad as well. You don't have to get all awkward._

**.**

**.**

Yeah. I guess I do like stuff about the paranormal. But it's not like I do it for the thrill.

You mean **KASHIMA REIKO**? Stop being ridiculous. Nothing will happen to you. I'm still going to come up to this roof and exchange messages with you tomorrow, the day after, and so on.

That story's a load of bull. Someone penned it just to mess with tourists. But I agree, it's very well written. My favourite as well.

Oh. You were at Arashiyama last week?

Right. Was just being civil. Thought you'd want to share or something. Since you're so talkative.

**.**

**.**

_Let me guess: you're the kind to investigate the supernatural just to disprove it._

_That's… strangely reassuring. And disconcertingly out of character, actually, but I appreciate the thought._ ´･ᴗ･`

_Yep! But not for sight-seeing or anything. (Who goes touring on the last Sunday of June, anyway? Answer: people who are either very ready for their exams or the opposite.)_

_Was supposed to visit some new cafe near Matsuo-Taisha, but somehow fell asleep on the train and woke up at the terminal. Very jarring experience initially. Thought I woke up in an alternate world 'cos the scenery was so beautiful (even with the downpour). Might go there again if I have the luxury of time._

_I'm not actually talkative, you know. We've been corresponding for a couple of months now—your grasp of my character is disappointing, to say._

_Anyway, considering how this book's out in the public half of the time, it's not a very good platform for sharing intimate details, isn't it?_

_Maybe if we talked on a more personal level, I can tell you more about it._ ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**.**

**.**

You're right. I don't believe in ghosts. It's really inane to be afraid of something that's not real. You get what I mean?

It wasn't meant to be a reassurance. But take it however you like.

Yeah. Arashiyama's a nice place to get lost in. Been there a couple of times myself.

Don't you pride yourself on catching my sarcasm? Now your grasp of my character is disappointing, 'to say'.

If that's a hint, then I'm blind.

**.**

**.**

_If we ever meet up, we're going to a haunted house and we'll see how 'inane' it is to act on your basic instincts and natural reflexes._ ┐(￣ー￣)┌

_"Get lost in"? Sounds like you do it as a hobby._

_Maybe we—never mind._

**.**

**.**

Station-hopping's a pretty good way to pass time.

What? Were you gonna say something like "maybe we crossed paths at Arashiyama"?

Hmm. Who knows.

**.**

**.**

_Do what you like to do: get lost._ (⌅⌄⌅)

**.**

* * *

—

**HANKYU RAILWAY: ARASHIYAMA LINE**

**[APPLICATION FOR NEW PASS]**

**TRAVELLER'S NAME:** MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO

—

**TRAVEL HISTORY/TRANSACTIONS**

**[28 JUNE, SUNDAY]**

**FROM** HK-81 Katsura Station  
 **TO** HK-98 Arashiyama Station

—

 **PRICE:** NIL

 **SERVING STAFF'S COMMENTS:** Old pass faulty—wet from rain. Exchanged for new pass.

—

* * *

—

**FUTURE PHYSICISTS**   
_You, Hayama, Fumi, and 5 others_

—

**(Today, 5:07pm)**

**Yasuhika:  
** Hey guys!  
 **Yasuhika:  
** Seeing how our remedial class will be split up after the end-of-terms  
 **Yasuhika:  
** Shall we all sign up for the same class for Arts Day?  
 **Yasuhika:  
** So we can spend a little more time as a group  
 **Yasuhika:  
** Y'know?

 **Shimosaki:**  
Yeah only IF any of us passes haha  
 **Shimosaki:**  
Relax, man. Its not as if we'll never see each other again.  
 **Shimosaki:**  
Hayama and I are gonna join hiphop, btw.

 **Hayama:**  
Yep!  
 **Hayama:**  
Everything else sounds so boring (๑ᵕ⌓ᵕ̤)

 **Yasuhika:**  
Then shall the rest of us join Hip-Hop too?

 **Tsukiko:**  
Sry, guys! Joinin drama w my frnd~  
 **Tsukiko:**  
Hav fun! o(*^▽^*)o  
 **Tsukiko:**  
Is Taeko-chan joinin drama too?

 **You:**  
Nope. I'd like to try something new. **  
You:**  
Not a very mobile person, so no to hip-hop for me.  
 **You:**  
I'm gonna sign up for literature appreciation, if anyone's interested!

—

* * *

**.**

**From:** Hayama Kotarou **  
** **To:** Miyama Taeko

**(Today, 5:59pm)**

_Tae-chan! Join Hip-Hop with me and Shimo! IT'LL BE FUN~!_ _୧_ _༼_ ͡◕ д ◕͡ _༽_ _୨_

**.**

**From:** Miyama Taeko **  
** **To:** Hayama Kotarou

**(Today, 6:14pm)**

_Sorry, Hayama-kun. It'll most probably end up as a comedy class for everyone else if I do. Thanks for the offer, though!_ ｡◕‿◕｡

**.**

* * *

**.**

**From:** Hayama Kotarou **  
** **To:** Shimosaki Yuuki

**(Today, 6:16pm)**

_SHIMO! Wanna join reading instead?_

**.**

**From:** Shimosaki Yuuki **  
** **To:** Hayama Kotarou

**(Today, 6:19pm)**

_Tf did you smoke, bro?_

**.**

* * *

—

**RBC STARTERS**   
_You, Akashi, Higuchi, and 3 others_

—

**(Today, 6:31pm)**

**075 XXXX 2507:**  
HEY GUYS!  
 **075 XXXX 2507:  
** Anyone signing up for reading for Arts Day?

 **075 XXXX 3004:** **  
**YOU are going to join reading?!  
 **075 XXXX 3004:**  
Did you lose a bet or what lmao

 **075 XXXX 2507:**  
STFU, Ei-chan  
 **075 XXXX 2507:  
** And answer me!（╬ **ಠ** 益 **ಠ** )

 **075 XXXX 2309:**  
To think Ko-chan has such a sensitive, intellectual side~  
 **075 XXXX 2309:  
** Would love to join it with you, but I'm set on Confectionary. (´▽`ʃƪ)

 **075 XXXX 3004:**  
They have food classes?!  
 **075 XXXX 3004:**  
Good  
 **075 XXXX 3004:  
** Then I won't join soap-sculpting anymore  
 **075 XXXX 3004:  
** But how is that an art

 **075 XXXX 2309:**  
You have no idea, Nebuya Eikichi~

 **075 XXXX 2507:  
** Ei-chan should just stick to soap  
 **075 XXXX 2507:**  
Then maybe you'd do everyone's noses a favour  
 **075 XXXX 2507:  
** SO IS ANYONE JOINING READING?  
 **075 XXXX 2507:  
** Akashi?!  
 **075 XXXX 2507:  
** Higu-san?!

 **Akashi:**  
Unfortunately, as interesting as some of the courses may be, I won't be participating in any of them.  
 **Akashi:**  
As council president, I have to manage the schedule and events on that day.  
 **Akashi:**  
If not, literature appreciation would've been one of my top choices, Kotarou.

 **Higuchi:**  
Sorry, Hayama-kun. I'm going with watercolour painting.

 **075 XXXX 2507:  
** NO WAY!  
 **075 XXXX 2507:  
** (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
 **075 XXXX 2507:  
** Um  
 **075 XXXX 2507:  
** Mayuzumi-san?

**_RBC STARTERS_ ** _is now on mute._

—

* * *

**.**

Your dear friend, Hayama, made an interesting plea for people to join the reading class for arts day.

**.**

**.**

_Huh? I thought he was going to sign up for hip-hop! He even told me to._

_Strange. Did he lose a bet or something?_

**.**

**.**

Who knows?

But from my observation, it doesn't seem to be the case.

I highly suspect he's doing it for a girl who happened to sign up for reading.

**.**

**.**

Is it you?

**.**

**.**

_Aren't you supposed to be averse to gossip or something? What changed? Am I still writing to the same #34?_

_I'm sure Hayama-kun has plenty of other female friends and potential targets._

_(…But I did tell him I was joining lit appreciation.)_

**.**

**.**

Apparently, I'm supposed to observe and get to know my teammates better for teamwork and chemistry. Captain's orders.

Ah. Thought so.

**.**

**.**

_Right._

_So what are you going to join?_

_An appreciation class seems most probable, in your case. Since you'll just sit around a lot in them._

**.**

**.**

Was debating between lit and film appreciation.

But after knowing who else's going to sign up for it, I'm going for the latter.

**.**

**.**

_Are you serious?_

**.**

**.**

Three times a week is a barely tolerable amount of time to spend with my teammates. Not very enthusiastic about raising it.

**.**

**.**

_OH._

_OK. I thought—um, forget it._

**.**

**.**

You thought it's about meeting you?

Well, guess that won't be happening soon either.

**.**

**.**

°(ᴖ◡ᴖ)°

**.**

**.**

From your unusually short messages, I can deduce you're busy studying for the end-of-terms.

**.**

**.**

_What? Are you craving for my attention?_

_I really don't want to continue my remedial lessons. Don't get me wrong, I like my classmates and Mikoshiba-sensei, but the time could've really been better spent on something else. Drama's really hectic nowadays—we have a submission piece for an arts festival during the summer holidays._

_P/S:_ _Back of this notebook—SOS, Physics God._

**.**

**.**

Careless mistake. You would've gotten the answer if you substituted the correct value for the generator's energy.

PS: You're good in literature, right? Time to return the favour.

**.**

**.**

_You guys do_ _100% Perfect Boy_ _for 3_ _rd_ _Year contemp. lit?! Wow. I cannot believe it—I actually can't wait to be a senior now. I really love that piece!_ ╰( ･ ᗜ ･ )╯

**.**

**.**

It's not part of the national syllabus. The school's making us do it for exercise.

" _The hesitation and passivity of the protagonist in approaching his 'soulmate' despite knowing he will never see her again is the author's reflection of the indecisiveness and unreliability of the modern Japanese man as seen by women._ "

Harsh...

**.**

**.**

_It is what it is._ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_(Honestly, though, that's the author's intent. If you doubt my interpretation, let me paraphrase: "_ _[Literature] is my best subject. An 'A' is my average grade for it."_ _)_

_Since we're on that sort of theme: it just occurred to me that we won't be writing to each other for a month._

**.**

**.**

You mean due to summer vacation?

**.**

**.**

So?

**.**

**.**

_Well. It just occurred to me._

**.**

* * *

ʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷ

**RAKUZAN HIGH SCHOOL**   
**—** **洛山高校** **—**

ʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷʷ

—

**ARTS FIESTA COURSE REGISTRATION FORM**

The annual Arts Fiesta Day is organised by the school as an initiative to cultivate within our students a sophisticated appreciation for the fine arts. With fun and enriching courses as provided by reputable external vendors, students will be able to express themselves through a creative channel and add value to their aesthetic intellect.

 **Date:** 15 July, Wednesday  
 **Time:** Curriculum hours

Please refer to the next page for a list of available courses. Each student will only be allocated a single course for the entire day.

 **Student:** Mayuzumi Chihiro  
 **Year** 3 **Class** B  
 **Index No.:** 34

 ***Desired course (including four other options):**  
1\. Literature appreciation  
2\. Film appreciation  
3\. Digital imaging  
4\. Sound & music  
5\. Visual arts appreciation

_*Registration is compulsory for all students. Withdrawals and non-attendance are not permitted._

—

* * *

—

**FUTURE PHYSICISTS**   
_You, Hayama, Fumi, and 5 others_

—

**(Today, 3:45pm)**

**Shimosaki:**  
GRADUATING FROM THIS CLASS LOL  
 **Shimosaki:**  
BYE EVERYONE

 **Hayama:**  
SHIMO YOU FOUND THE PAPER EASY?

 **Yasuhika:**  
The setter was Mikoshiba.  
 **Yasuhika:  
** Safe to say there won't be remedial next term.

 **Usui:**  
THANK THE LORD AND ALL THAT IS HOLY!

 **Hayama:**  
UM  
 **Hayama:**  
YEAH  
 **Hayama:**  
HAHAHA

 **Tsukiko:**  
WOOHUU~! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ  
 **Tsukiko:**  
Tis calls for a celebratn~!

 **Hayama:**  
THAT'S RIGHT!  
 **Hayama:**  
Let's go out during summer vacation! ٩(•́ ȏ •̀)۶

 **Shimosaki:**  
Let's go to a dog café  
 **Shimosaki:**  
;)

 **Hayama:  
** _|_ **  
Hayama:  
** I'll smoke your ass at the Ramp later  
 **Hayama:  
** Guess who learned new flips?

 **Fumiko:  
** Good job, everyone! We worked hard…  
 **Fumiko:  
** Btw, Tae-chan, please join pottery with me! (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
 **Fumiko:  
** My friend ended up registering for wire-sculpting…

 **You:**  
Ooh! There's pottery? I didn't see it on the list! **  
You:**  
Hmm…

—

* * *

**15 July, Wednesday**

**9:05am**  
Parted ways with Oumi and Yana. Pretty sure they didn't notice.

Checked schedule. Literature's at the topmost floor in the furthest building. Great. As if Akashi's vertical marathon yesterday hasn't liquefied my knees enough.

 **9:11am**  
No sound from Hayama. No sight neither. Not very surprised but immensely relieved.

Girls are taking up the majority of the class.

Guess I'll sit with that pocket of boys in the corner.

 **9:13am**  
I wonder which one she is.

 **9:25am**  
Some first-year who came in late almost sat on my lap thinking my seat's empty.

Rude.

 **9:56am**  
Barely 30 minutes after her introduction, but I'm quite certain the 40-year-old instructor is a vegan, does manicuring as a hobby and lives in a dingy apartment with two cats and no one else. I don't think her hair's been brushed since her elementary school days.

Oh. We're doing Murokami and some other contemporary authors whose names I don't recognise.

She's probably over the moon.

 **10:01am**  
Apple… Yoshimoto…?

 **10:17am**  
Clearly, from some _interesting_ _doodles_ in my copy of Contemporary Short Stories, the instructor doesn't check the materials she gives out.

Or she doesn't care.

Then again, high schoolers are not kids.

I sincerely hope the previous owner of this book took up a lesson in human anatomy.

Or he could just look up real-life porn.

 **10:49am**  
How could anyone possibly pick out such an obscure meaning from a single description? What if the woman's just wearing a pearl earring on one side because the author thinks it's cool? No other deeper reason, full-stop.

This is why I prefer LNs.

 **11:09am**  
Wow.

There's this girl sitting opposite me with an uncanny physical resemblance to Minnie Mouse. She won't shut up about her theories regarding the Single Pearl Earring which, honestly, are linked to the text as much as a cheese grater is to the black Rolls-Royce I saw Akashi getting into the other day.

 **11:11am**  
Not very sure why I chose those two articles as references.

 **11:13am**  
If I ran a cheese grater along that Rolls-Royce, think I'll get caught?

 **12:20pm**  
Glad I snuck Excel World into class.

 **12:29pm**  
Some poodle-haired girl with too much mascara is eyeing me with disdain.

…It's the cover again, isn't it?

 **12:31pm**  
I wonder if she styles herself like… _that._

 **12:32pm**  
Nah. Impossible.

 **12:34pm**  
Honestly, what I like to read is absolutely of nobody's concern.

Great. Poodle-girl whispered something into her friend's ear and it's travelling down her pack. Now they're all glancing at me.

Wow. Their eyelids make up a palette of rainbow colours.

 **12:36pm**  
Surreptitiously dropped a bottle, thus drawing the instructor's attention to my side of the class. Atrocious mobile-phone trinkets completed the job.

Serves you all right in getting your phones confiscated, poodle-gang.

Certain that they joined this class just to get more deep quotes for their Instantgrams, anyway.

Finally, Excel World in peace.

 **12:46pm**  
For God's sake. The pearl earring doesn't. mean. _shit._

 **12:55pm**  
Apple Yoshimoto just made Minnie Mouse cry with her story. Literally. In class. The instructor's patting Minnie's back. I think she's close to tears herself.

Um. Okay… Get a grip…

 **12:56pm  
** I hope she's not like that either. Anything but that.

 **1:16pm**  
Finished Excel World. Not bad.

 **1:17pm**  
But probably won't recommend it to her. Not really her thing, I suppose.

 **1:19pm**  
That girl in braids next to the window looks like it could be her.

 **1:23pm**  
She just talked.

Not her.

 **1:45pm**  
Did Hayama actually convince her to join hip-hop?

 **1:50pm**  
If that Hayama really does have an interest in her, then she must possess some level of attractiveness.

 **1:52pm**  
Actually… Do I really care?

 **2:33pm**  
Thinking about basketball during summer vacation is the most demoralising thing ever.

 **2:34pm**  
Better start making up reasons to excuse myself from camps.

 **2:47pm**  
…Can't imagine Akashi accepting any of them.

Uncrowned Trio will probably bitch to hell and back if I miss out, anyway.

 **3:25pm**  
Napped without anyone's notice and woke up to the final 5 minutes of this farce. Lovely.

Why the hell did I even sign up for this course?

 **3:32pm**  
Poodle-girl just asked if I'm the new starter of the basketball team, and then left me her number on notebook scrap…

Turns out she wasn't eyeing me with disdain. Her eyebrows are just naturally set that way.

Increasing positive correlation between basketball and popularity isn't a myth, after all.

 **3:40pm**  
Where's the trash can?

* * *

**.**

**From:** Nebuya Eikichi **  
** **To:** Hayama Kotarou

**(Today, 4:45pm)**

_Don't forget, next visit to Yoshidaya is your treat. And are you sure you want to give your clay sculpture to Miyama? The thing looks like a dick._

**.**

**From:** Hayama Kotarou **  
** **To:** Nebuya Eikichi

**(Today, 4:53pm)**

_Come on, Ei-chan! There's practically no difference between sculpting soap and sculpting clay. So I shouldn't owe you anything._

_IT'S A SWAN YOU GORILLA!_ ゜(｀Д´)゜｡

**.**

**From:** Nebuya Eikichi **  
** **To:** Hayama Kotarou

**(Today, 4:55pm)**

_Stop being a fucker, Ko. It's a dick. And so are you._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**From:** Okagaki Fumiko **  
** **To:** Miyama Taeko

**(Today, 5:04pm)**

_Um… Did Hayama-kun just give you a phallic sculpture?_

**.**

* * *

"Miyama Taeko, I really hope you'll think better than to let your 7-year-old sister see such an obscene, vulgar, _disgusting_ figurine in the future—"

"It was a gift, ma..."

"—My _God_. Did you actually lug that thing around on public transport? Are you not ashamed? Put it away! If I see that thing _again_ —"

* * *

**.**

How was lit appreciation?

**.**

**.**

_Uh… Haven't got a clue, actually. I joined pottery/clay-arts with a friend, in the end._

_No regrets—it was fun! Actually wished for the hours to be longer. Tried making bowls but they turned out more like... mutated leaves. Still, Mom's displaying them in the balcony._

_How was your class?_

**.**

**.**

Oh.

Nothing remarkable.

**.**

**.**

_Um… OK… Whatever suits you, mystery-man._

_Term's ending tomorrow. Any plans for summer vacation?_

_You can drop some LN titles here, btw._ ｡◕‿◕｡

**.**

**.**

Yeah, loads. And I haven't got a say in any of them.

I'll check the catalogue when I'm home.

**.**

**.**

_Oh, right! You have your inter-high's, don't you? Since we won't be writing through the holidays—congratulations for your wins in advance._ (•̀o•́)ง

_Hope you have a blast for your club's victory party, and don't sulk around the corner too much._

**.**

**.**

Thanks.

Break a leg for your drama festival thing too.

**.**

**.**

_We'll wait for next term's opening announcements regarding our clubs' successes then._

_Write to you in September!_

**.**

**.**

_Actually, you know what? Let's be blatant._

_I really enjoy talking to you._

_Don't think I want to stop that for a month._

_075 XXXX 6985_

_P/S:_ _This notebook's in your care for the next 30 days._

(^‿^)

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I took some creative license with the depiction of train tickets in Japan...


	5. August

—

**20 JULY**

**(10:34 PM)**

—

**0 New Notifications**

—

* * *

—

**21 JULY**

**(4:01 PM)**

**—**

_**(45)** **Unread Messages from**_ **FUTURE PHYSICISTS**

**_(125) Unread Messages from_ Drama Queens (& Kings)**

**Mom:** _Will b home l8. Pls pick ur sist... ..._

**Hayama Kotarou:** _TAE-CHAN~!_ o(≧∇≦)o _Are you free... ..._

**—**

**Clear Notifications?**

**—**

* * *

—

**23 JULY**

**(2:24 PM)**

**—**

**Hot Barista-Boss:** _Don't forget your shift's on... ..._

**_(98) Unread Messages from_ Drama Queens (& Kings)**

**Okagaki Fumiko:** _Sudden question but do you like anybo... ..._

**—**

**Clear Notifications?**

**—**

* * *

—

**25 JULY**

**(10:19 AM)**

**—**

**Hayama Kotarou _sent an image._**

**Hayama Kotarou _sent an image._**

**Hayama Kotarou _sent an image._**

**Hayama Kotarou:** _Guess who's in Tokyo?!_ (◦`꒳´◦) _... ..._

**Dad:** _Coming to Fukuoka this summer? I... ..._

**_(23) Unread Messages from_ Drama Queens (& Kings)**

**—**

**Clear Notifications?**

**—**

* * *

—

**27 JULY**

**(7:27 PM)**

**—**

**Hayama Kotarou:** _Let's go out when I'm ba... ..._

**_(219) Unread Messages from_ Mortimer-sensei's Chest Hair**

**_(8) Unread Messages from_ Drama PEASANTS**

**075 XXXX 4866:** _Hello. My name is May... ..._

**—**

* * *

**.**

**From:** 075 XXXX 4866 **  
** **To:** Miyama Taeko

**(Today, 7:27pm)**

_Hello. My name is Maya SUMINOE and I'm a college student looking for potential business partners and opportunities. Have you ever wanted to become a millionaire before you throw your Coming-of-Age party? Realise your dream by joining me and my associates at USO Marketing and_ **—**

**[Message Deleted]**

**—**

**.**

* * *

—

**31 JULY**

**(1:57 AM)**

**—**

**0 New Notifications**

**—**

_..._

_Sigh._

_..._

"Chihiro, get off my leg."

* * *

**.**

_Actually, you know what? Let's be blatant._

_I really enjoy talking to you._

_Don't think I want to stop that for a month._

_075 XXXX 6985_

_P/S:_ _This notebook's in your care for the next 30 days._

(^‿^)

**.**

"..."

"Chihiro? Are you, by any astronomically low chance, using the house phone?"

"..."

"Did I just waste my breath—"

"Yes—I mean, no. Here."

"..."

"Do you _have_ to look so surprised?"

"I was going for 'suspicious', actually. Do you need the phone urgently, though?"

"I don't even need it back."

"If you've got some group project to settle, I can wait."

"I wasn't—Do you _actually_ think of me as friendless?"

"Well, I know you'd sooner punch yourself in the throat than continue a conversation."

"That's not entirely accurate."

"That's a relief, then. Not that I'm worried, I mean, introversion's a trait, not a flaw—"

"Don't you have a call to make?"

"I can wait."

"For...?"

"..."

"..."

" _What?_ "

"Who did you call?"

_Sigh._

"No one."

"Okay. Who did you _not_ call?"

"I don't know."

"You _don't_ know...?"

"I don't."

"You couldn't have conjured a better lie?"

"Apparently not."

"..."

"You know that The Narrowed Eyes only works on Dad."

"..."

"...This pointless staring is a new form of mother-son awkwardness. I'm going back up to my room."

* * *

_**AUGUST'S RESOLUTIONS/TO-DO's:** _

_1. **The Great Vision:** Clinch—no, DEFEND title for 'BEST PLAY' at the Kansai Drama Festival ( **14 AUG** )!_   
_1a. Get Hirazaki-kun to CHANGE the damn score for the Try Again Scene._   
_1b. Ask Maria-san if there's enough funds to get Jou and Kureo new winter coats—no problem if there isn't._   
_1c. Remember Me Scene's falling debris visuals!_   
_1d. Keep Miss President from having another meltdown._   
_1e. IT'LL BE OVER BEFORE YOU KNOW IT. HANG IN THERE!_

_2\. Earn at least **¥108,000** over the holidays._   
_2a. Meaning: work OT to compensate time spent at Drama._   
_2b. Learn to make gelato-roses look more like gelato-roses and less like gelato-cabbages._   
_2c. Build immunity towards HBB's lava-hot smile._   
_—c.i. And the way he prettily tousles his already pretty tousled hair whenever he crunches costs_   
_—and his strategically peppered stubble_   
_—on his razor jawline_   
_—THOSE EYES!_   
_(Remember that HBB's mixed-blood and is therefore cheating in being gorgeous.)_

_3\. Commence the **Storeroom Exodus** (of dirt and spiders)._   
_3a. Sort out titles to drop off at the second-hand bookstore._   
_—a.i. :'(_   
_3b. Mend shattered heart (and corroded hands) after._

_4. **Summer Festival at Fushimi-Inari!**  
_ _—4a. Get blue rose-printed yukata washed and pressed.  
_ _—4b. Break news to Naomi that I can't bring her this year._ _  
_

_5\. Haul dignity and expectations back from casting them out for someone I don't even know._   
_5a. DON'T DO SUCH A BOLD, STUPID, EMBARRASSING THING AGAIN!_

* * *

—

**6 AUGUST**

**(7:47 PM)**

—

**[New Call]**

0  
7  
5

X  
X  
X  
X

6

9

8

—

**[Call Cancelled]**

—

"'Hiro? Come down. You got a call. Chihiro?!"

"Honey, are you sure it's for hi—"

"Mom, that joke's unoriginal, stale and, for the lack of a better word, lame. Thanks, Dad. Hello?"

"Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Oh. Akashi."

"Seems like you have a good relationship with your parents."

"Right. What do you want?"

"You didn't pick up your cell. I'm calling to remind you of the extra practice you'll be having with the Uncrowned Trio the upcoming Tuesday."

"I know that. A text message would've also done the job, by the way."

"You'll receive one too, if you wish."

"No thanks."

"I'm also calling to ask about your recent performance. Kotarou tells me you're never around when he needs to pass."

"Perhaps he just couldn't see me?"

"Shirogane-sensei observes that you're always outside passing range."

"..."

"Reo and Eikichi shared the same sentiments as well. Have you been people-watching as you're instructed to?"

"...Yes."

"So it's not the result of a lack of familiarity with your team-mates."

"I suppose not."

"Then, Chihiro, there are only two explanations behind this problem, and both speak lowly of your competence and attitude. One: you are unable to keep up with your team-mates, which should be an impossibility if you have followed your specialised fitness training. Two: you have simply been exerting lackadaisical efforts during practices."

"..."

"Kotarou has also mentioned the inaccuracy of your passes. So far, we have been able to keep the ball in possession and within court only because of everyone else's skillful reaction to your throwing. Also, you are already panting by the first half of a game which, though an improvement from the first quarter, should not be happening to even a second-stringer, much less a starter."

"So you called to drive in how lousy I am."

"You ought to know that what I have conveyed to you is but a euphemistic account of what the others have said. Do reflect on it. I will not have you maintain your indifference towards Rakuzan's success and the preservation of our prestige."

"...Understood."

"I'll see you on Tuesday. Don't neglect your personal training. Good night."

...

"Chihiro! Be gentle with the phone!"

...

"Hey! Don't vent it out on your door either! It's innocent! We all are!"

...

"Honey, who _was_ that on the line?"

"His basketball captain. A very polite, well-spoken boy, so I wonder what could've toasted our son like that."

"Well then, clearly he wasn't a very polite boy, was he?"

"Chihiro's eighteen, love. He can take some flak. After all, he grew up with _you_."

* * *

**.**

**From:** Hayama Kotarou **  
** **To:** Miyama Taeko

**(Today, 9:32am)**

_Just found out that practise ends at 1630~!_ o(≧∇≦o)

**.**

**From:** Miyama Taeko **  
** **To:** Hayama Kotarou

**(Today, 11:05pm)**

_Um, that's great? And it's 'practice', BTW._

(*･▽･*)

**.**

"Reo-nee! What does it mean when a girl corrects your grammar?"

"Oh, Ko-chan, I don't think it means anything."

"Should I thank her for it?"

"Do you really need me to tell you that?"

"Kotarou, just man the hell up and ask her out already."

"I'm trying to! See—I told her what time we're gonna end. It's called 'setting the stage'."

"That doesn't do whack!"

"Ko-chan, didn't you already ask her to go to the zoo with you when you're back from the Interhigh? What followed?"

"Oh, that! Uh, she just said 'we'll see' and, uh, that's all."

"So she rejected you."

"She didn't, okay?! I asked it a long time ago and it was unconfirmed and all, so we just never got to it."

"Then get to it right now."

"Stop thinking that she'll reject me, Ei-chan! I'll prove it to you right now! I'm gonna ask her out _now_!"

"Just do it!"

"Let us see, Ko-chan! No. Let _me_ see!"

**.**

**From:** Hayama Kotarou **  
** **To:** Miyama Taeko

**(Today, 12:07pm)**

_Noted, sensei~_ ¯\\_( ◉ 3 ◉ )_/¯

_Wanna catch Steelman 4 together later? We'll find one showing at 5 or something! We can have dinner after that, too!_ (٭°̧̧̧ω°̧̧̧٭)

**.**

"I did it!"

"Not bad, Ko-chan. It sounds natural enough!"

"Duh! Ah, Mayuzumi-san. What's up?"

"The break's been cut short. Captain's words."

"What?! Aw, man!"

_Sigh._ "This isn't good for my delicate joints."

"Is Akashi out to kill us or what?! You guys go first. I'll join after finishing this protein bar."

"Hurry! Sei-chan won't like it if—"

"Okay, I'm done."

"Wha—Ei-chan, wait up! Oh, by the way, Mayuzumi-san? Can you stay close to me in the practice match later? There's this dribble-pass trick I wanna try!"

"..."

"Um, cool! Okay, let's go!"

* * *

"Oi! OI! Mayuzumi-san! _Get_ over here!"

...

"Damn it, where _are_ you?!"

...

"That was the OPPOSITE of an amazing pass!"

...

"Fuck it. I'll do it myself."

* * *

**.**

**From:** Miyama Taeko **  
** **To:** Hayama Kotarou

**(Today, 3:47pm)**

_Sorry, Hayama-kun, but I'm working today! Maybe next time! We'll see when the other physics peeps are free too!_ ✧*。ヾ(≧^≦)ﾉﾞ✧*。

**.**

"Mayuzumi-san, can you _please_ notice when I'm cornered by the enemy team the next time? What's the use of a Phantom Sixth Man who isn't there to pass to when we're tagged by _three_ players?"

"..."

"And I specifically told you to stay close to me! It's like you weren't even playing! What the hell!"

"Relax, Ko. He just couldn't keep up with you."

"No, Ko-chan's right. If he's going to be a regular he ought to be able to level with us."

"It's his fault that the enemy got away with 67 points!"

"Just calm down, guys. I'm not happy about this either."

"Ah, Akashi! Over here! Hey, are you sure about this Phantom Sixth Man thing?"

"Why would I not be?"

"Look, you said that Mayuzumi-san's gonna be a hit, but clearly, he has been nothing but a dud. Just do our school a favour and put him back in the Third-String where he belongs."

"Such words do no benefit for our team. I trust my judgements and decisions, Kotarou. Are you challenging me?"

"W-What? No! I'm just... UGH!"

"I believe that Chihiro has shown an improvement from before in today's session."

"That may be so, Sei-chan, but is it really enough? The Nationals are coming."

"For strategic purposes, I might sit Chihiro out for the Nationals. The Winter Tournament will be where he shines."

"Well, then. You heard the Capt, Mayuz—Where is he?"

"What the hell? Wasn't he here, like, literally just a moment ago?!"

"I think he might've left earlier."

"Are we even dismissed from practice yet?!"

* * *

**.**

**From:** Hayama Kotarou **  
** **To:** Miyama Taeko

**(Today, 4:56pm)**

_You always say that!_

**.**

**From:** Miyama Taeko **  
** **To:** Hayama Kotarou

**(Today, 5:18pm)**

_I know! And I really am sorr_ **—**

**[Draft Deleted]**

**—**

**.**

* * *

...

"Dear young'un, fergive me fer intrudin', but do ya believe in the Great Lord?"

" _What?_ "

"Now, I don' mean to be a Nosey Parker, but ever since we got on from the same stop, I saw tha' ya've been scowlin' and scowlin' through the whole ride. It's like ya've got so much hate and anger goin' on!"

"..."

"Ya got a handsom' face, boy—oh, my gran'son's a looker too, like ya—so don' waste it on a frown."

"I don't mean to be rude, lady, but that relates to God, how?"

"Well, ob'iously ya've got some issues goin' on. But if ya embrace the Lord, then ya'll know tha' he has a plan fer ya and is puttin' ya through all this sufferin'. And when ya know that, ya'll be happy b'cause ya know tha' everythin's fine—"

"Do you ac—"

"Ain't tha' right? Fergive and ferget!"

"...Yeah. Okay."

("Dear passengers, please remain in your seats until the bus has come to a full stop. Thank you.")

"Tha's my call. Glad I was able to slip in a few words to ya. This the namecar' of my church. Do come on down fer a visit!"

"..."

**—**

**✧* 。HOPE HARVEST CHURCH 。*✧**

_Do not say, "Thus I shall do to him as he has done to me; I will render to the man according to his work"._  
~Proverbs 24:29

**+81 75-XXXX-6958**

**—**

...

_'+81 75-XXXX-6958'_

_..._

_'75-XXXX-6958'_

_'075-XXXX-6985'_

_..._

_'I really enjoy talking to you.'_

_'_ _Don't think I want to stop that for a month.'_

_'075 XXXX 6985'_

"..."

—

**9 AUGUST**

**(5:29 PM)**

—

**[New Call]**

—

* * *

"Hello?"

"..."

"Um, _hello_...?"

"..."

"Okay, wh—"

"Your voice is mellower than I expected."

Oh...

_Oh._

"And yours is kinda how I thought it would be. Maybe a little snarkier."

"..."

"I thought you wouldn't call."

"Then why did you even give your number?"

"I don't know. Just trying my luck, I guess."

"Hn. Luck."

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Um, hey, can I call you back later? I'm in the middle of my job now, so it's kinda inconvenient. And unethical. My boss's looking over as I speak."

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Anytime."

"I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

...

("Dear passengers, please remain in your seats until the bus has come to a full stop. Thank you.")

* * *

—

**9 AUGUST**

**(10:21 PM)**

—

**(1) _Missed call from_ 075 XXXX 6985**

—

("Chihiro, my reminder to you about wiping the mirror after showering is becoming a mantra because I've been saying it so many times.")

—

**9 AUGUST**

**(10:22 PM)**

—

**075 XXXX 6985 _is calling..._**

—

**Accept? / Decline?**

—

"Hello."

"Hi."

"...You ended work pretty late."

"Yeah, well, it's F&B. And I got home and settled down and did some of my own stuffs before calling you, actually—Are you about to sleep? Did I call at a bad timing?"

"If I said 'yes', would you hang up?"

"Depends. I'll have to judge if it's really true, or you're just saying it to get me to hang up."

"Then, yes."

"..."

"..."

_A laugh._ "Okay. Guess you'll have to stay on the line."

"You're just forcing me to talk to you again. Only this time, it's verbal."

"Would you rather it personal, then?"

"Leaning towards 'no'."

"As I thought."

"..."

"Wow, so many silences."

"You should've understood that I'm not much of a talker by now."

"I do. That's why I didn't say 'awkward silences'. You don't talk, but you don't want to hang up either, right?"

"...So what do you work as? A waitress?"

"Hmm, more of a server. Of gelato. You know, high-class ice cream?"

"I know what gelato is. 'High-class ice cream' sounds a little off."

"Well, it is! You can find low-grade ice cream anywhere, but how often do you eat a gelato that's of substandard quality? And all gelato-es are expensive. It's high-class ice cream for the rich. And I'm not saying that to add some kind of prestige to my job."

"I don't eat gelato, but I see your point."

"You can come by my cafe sometime. I'll sneak you a big scoop."

"First meat buns, now ice cream?"

" _High-class_ ice cream. I'll make it pretty."

"Not good enough. Not interested."

"You say that about, like, every other thing in the world."

"Incorrect."

"Right. Your light novels. Which reminds me: you owe me a list of recom— _Chihiro, go away! Shoo! No, don't hump—_ Oh no."

"Should I ask...?"

" _No, Naomi, go back to sleep!_ I'm sorry. My dog just came into my room and started doing obscene things to my slumbering sister. Um, the situation is less wrong than it sounds if you live in this household, I swear."

"Oh, right. Your dog's named Chihiro."

"Maybe I'll talk to you some other time. I've got to pat my sister back to sleep. She's grumpy."

"Yeah. Sure."

"What do I save your number as?"

"That's...really up to you."

"#34, then. With a hash-tag. Well, good night, #34."

"Same to you."

"I'm really glad you called."

"..."

"Um... Good night!"

...

_Am I glad, too?_

* * *

—

**NEW CONTACT:** **#34**

—

_**This contact does not have a profile picture.** _

**[Add one?]**

—

* * *

**9 August, Tuesday**

**11:12pm**  
Her profile picture is her dog. In a top hat. Its shaggy grey fur all sprawled over over what I think is her lap.

Couldn't she have given it another name...?

* * *

**.**

**From:** 31 **  
** **To:** Mayuzumi Chihiro

**(Today, 8:22am)**

_Figured you'd dread texting less than calls, so... Morning!_

_(Truth is, I'm gonna have a day full of drama (10 HOURS!), so texting works better for me too.)_

_(I meant my club, BTW.)_

**.**

**From:** #34 **  
** **To:** Miyama Taeko

**(Today, 9:19am)**

_Amazing. A club with longer hours than mine. Won't your president be put under suspicion for breaching some sort of human ethical right?_

**.**

**From:** 31 **  
** **To:** Mayuzumi Chihiro

**(Today, 10:02am)**

_She probably is. But like North Korea's president, nothing's been officially done against her._

**.**

**From:** #34 **  
** **To:** Miyama Taeko

**(Today, 10:33am)**

_My captain has that kind of immunity too._

**.**

* * *

"Ko-chan! You passed to the opponent!"

"OH, SHIT!"

...

"Wait. _WHAT?!_ "

"H-Huh?! Where's the ball?!"

"Nice save, Mayuzumi! Muscle... DUNK!"

* * *

**.**

**From:** 31 **  
** **To:** Mayuzumi Chihiro

**(Today, 9:57pm)**

_You know the feeling you get, the satisfaction, when you're finally appreciated for all the crap you've done?_

_It's quite underwhelming._

_How a single minute of praise can be potent enough as a reset button to erase months of being treated like a literal fleck of dirt. I don't know how people think that could possibly work._

**.**

**From:** #34 **  
** **To:** Miyama Taeko

**(Today, 10:16pm)**

_Yeah._

**.**

**From:** 31 **  
** **To:** Mayuzumi Chihiro

**(Today, 10:18pm)**

_You probably need some context._

_Here's the short: been trying for half a year to get the background music changed for a particular scene, because it changes the mood ENTIRELY, but I've been called 'deaf' for my choice and my proposal's been chucked into mental bins. All because I'm not on the Sound Team and just a mere assistant general stage manager. Then finally, today, just FIVE days shy of the festival my president decides, screamingly, that she's 'just not feeling the scene'. So I played the song I wanted while the scene was re-enacted, and this combination miraculously cured my president of her facial muscle dystrophy because she started smiling again. I say 'miraculous' because like all miracle solutions, nobody ever thought it would've worked, and like them, everyone started to eulogise it. ESPECIALLY the Sound Team. I know I should be celebrating the meteoric rise of my worth in the club, but GOD, do I appear to be that starved for recognition? (This is just rhetorical. Don't answer it.)_

**.**

**From:** 31 **  
** **To:** Mayuzumi Chihiro

**(Today, 10:18pm)**

_So what's the story behind 'Yeah.'?_

**.**

* * *

—

**OPERATION: HA-MI-YAMA**   
_You, Fumi-chan_

—

**(Today, 6:07pm)**

**Fumi-chan:**  
Hayama-kun! I forgot  
 **Fumi-chan:**  
Visited Tae-chan at her workplace yesterday. It's quite near her house  
 **Fumi-chan:**  
Will give you the address but you've got to keep it a secret  
 **Fumi-chan:**  
So you can 'coincidentally' drop by her cafe for a drink (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

**You:**  
YOU'RE THE BEST, FUMI-CHAN! ⊂((・▽・))⊃  
 **You:**  
Oh yeah  
 **You:**  
When you asked Tae-chan if she has anyone she likes  
 **You:**  
She really said no, right?  
 **You:**  
Like not even me?

_Fumi-chan sent an image to **OPERATION: HA-MI-YAMA**_  
 **Fumi-chan:**  
Here's the proof and exact convo  
 **Fumi-chan:**  
She did gush on about her boss when I saw her yesterday, though!  
 **Fumi-chan:**  
And if he's who you're really up against, you can just give up already. ٩( *ε * )۶

—

* * *

**.**

**From:** #34 **  
** **To:** Miyama Taeko

**(Today, 11:01pm)**

_How was the festival?_

**.**

* * *

"Okay, I know you treat phones like they're radioactive and forbidden near your face—"

"They actually do emit radiation."

"—but you'll have to hear me out on this one. WE GOT 'BEST PLAY'! AGAIN!"

"Wow. Um, congratulations. You've contributed to Rakuzan's success and preserved our prestige."

"Don't worry, I don't expect you to talk much because I'm SO excited and jubilant right now I can do all the talking—am I on speakerphone?"

"No. You're on the hands-free set."

"Why? Are you reading a light novel while I'm talking?"

"As a matter of fact: yeah."

"Rude! Okay, then you better be listening. Anyway! We were so close to being passed over because Kitakura High's submission was like, Oscar or Nobel Prize standard. It was like an ocean of emotions and thoughts because everything about it was so deep and the acting and stage and props and everything were _utterly_ mesmerising."

...

"Our piece was about a guy recalling his lover after literally erasing her from his memory. They didn't really fit, but they love each other and he's just hung up on the happy memories. I can _hear_ your eyes rolling. It's not cliched just because it's romance, you know."

...

"Oh! And someone defecated on this school's props, but they still went on to claim the logistics prize! The smell affected the actors, clearly. Don't think one was supposed to say ' _oh, how my heart soars!_ ' while grimacing."

...

"Chihiro's a warm, furry blanket when he's asleep and not in the mood for love..."

...

"I can't think straight. I'm staring up at the ceiling fan and I can't remember how to count its blades."

"You're tired."

"You're not asleep yet?"

"I was listening."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

_Sigh._ "I'm hanging up."

"Good idea."

"Good night."

"'Night. Thanks for listening."

—

**15 AUGUST**

**(1:26 AM)**

—

**[Call Ended]**

—

**[Battery Level: Low. Please connect to a power source immediately.]**

—

* * *

"Welcom—Oh! Hayama-kun! And Nebuya-san!"

"'Sup."

" _Eh?!_ Tae-chan, you _work_ here? _What_ a _coincidence!_ "

"Y-Yeah..."

"You don't have to look so embarrassed! Ah, this is Reo-nee, by the way!"

"Wonderful to meet you, Miyama Taeko-san. Mibuchi Reo."

"Same here, Mibuchi-san. Please, take a seat! Oh, maybe you'd like to order before that."

"Yay! I love ice cream!"

"Ko-chan, it's _gelato_. I'll have the strawberry shortcake pleas—"

"I'll have the cookies 'n' cream! And the chocolate one too!"

"Eh, I'll just bum off Kotarou's."

"Okay, noted. If you want coffee or other desserts, you'll have to order from the counter behind—there, where my boss is."

" _THAT'S_ YOUR BOSS?!"

"Kotarou, must you be so freaking loud all the time?!"

"Oh, oh, _oh my_... Love. At. First. _Sight._ "

"I know, right? Anyway, I'll serve the gelato shortly. Please, take a table!"

"Okay! We'll be over here!"

"What the hell, Ko! Can't you choose one that's not literally beside the gelato counter?! Miyama, we'll be seating over there."

"O-Okay. Anywhere you guys like!"

...

"Guys, that's not a barista, that's a male model. He's even more handsome than Higu-san!"

"Since when is Higuchi a benchmark for handsomeness?"

_Sigh._ "He's Adonis."

"Who the hell is that?"

"The barista..."

"Focus, Reo-nee! Okay, I know I'm cute and all, but I can't compete with _him!_ "

"You're damn right about that. He's buffer than you."

"You're supposed to encourage me, Ei-chan! Eh? Reo-nee? Where're you going?"

"To order coffee. You guys don't want anything, do you? No? Okay."

"Reo, we've said nothing."

"UM, IT SEEMS THAT YOU GUYS ARE FORGETTING _WHY_ YOU'RE HERE WITH ME?!"

...

"Sorry for the wait! Don't mention this, but I gave you more gelato than I should."

"WOW! Tae-chan, these are the prettiest ice cream cabbages I've seen! Almost as pretty as the one who made them!"

(" _Psst, Ko, they're supposed to be gelato roses._ ")

"Um... How'd you make them?!"

"Well, maybe I can show you the next time you order again."

"Sweet!"

"So, Miyama-san, how do you concentrate with such a lovely, God-crafted, beautiful boss around?"

_As expected of Reo-nee! Good way to start the topic!_

_A laugh._ "The first week was a blur. Every time he looked over I got my orders mixed up, and I couldn't talk to him without stuttering. You'll grow immune to him, though."

"So do you like him?!"

_Nice job breaking the subtlety, Kotarou..._

"Uh, no? Hayama-kun, he's thirty-six."

"THAT'S AWESOME! I-I mean, for Reo-nee..."

"Excellent..."

"Dudes. Pretty sure the age gap's legally inappropriate."

"My boss's quite strict though. He doesn't like it when customers stay without additional orders. Not chasing you guys out or anything, but just a heads-up, I guess."

"Yes m'am!"

"Well... Enjoy your gelato!"

* * *

—

**(⌐■_■) KINGS OF KYOTO (⌐■_■)**   
_You, Kotarou, Reo_

—

**(Today, 4:28pm)**

_Reo sent an image to **(⌐■_■) KINGS OF KYOTO (⌐■_■)**_

_Reo sent an image to **(⌐■_■) KINGS OF KYOTO (⌐■_■)**_

_Reo sent an image to **(⌐■_■) KINGS OF KYOTO (⌐■_■)**_

_Reo sent an image to **(⌐■_■) KINGS OF KYOTO (⌐■_■)**_

_Reo sent an image to **(⌐■_■) KINGS OF KYOTO (⌐■_■)**_

**You:  
** What the FUCK Reo when did you even take those?!  
 **You:**  
And what makes you think we want them on our chat's media history?!

**Reo:**  
Works of art are meant to be admired by the masses~  
 **Reo:**  
Anyway, just making a copy here in case something happens to my phone. ◟(◔ั₀◔ั )◞ ༘

**You:**  
Don't you have the cloud?

**Reo:**  
Fine. A second copy.  
 **Reo:**  
Anyway, Ko-chan, are you alright? You had one scoop too many! (๑´•д • `๑)

**You:**  
He had 15. Excluding those with my help.  
 **You:**  
His stomach's frozen.  
 **You:**  
Probably his savings too. That was some blood-sucking ice cream.

—

* * *

—

**RBC STARTERS**   
_You, Akashi, Higuchi, and 3 others_

—

**(Today, 9:44pm)**

**075 XXXX 2507:**  
Um Akashi?  
 **075 XXXX 2507:  
** Sorry but I can't come for training tomorrow.  
 **075 XXXX 2507:  
** I think I got food poisoning.

**Akashi:**  
That is unfortunate.  
 **Akashi:**  
I did remind you to take caution in what you digest. What did you consume?

**075 XXXX 3004:** **  
**It's probably best if he doesn't say, Akashi...

**075 XXXX 2309:**  
Poor, miserable Ko-chan~ (๑´•д • `๑)  
 **075 XXXX 2309:  
** Get well soon, okay?  
 **075 XXXX 2309:**  
Reo-nee will drop by with some nourishing soup tomorrow~ （‐＾▽＾‐）

**Akashi:**  
I'll allow you to rest then, Kotarou.  
 **Akashi:**  
Recover by the next practice.

**075 XXXX 2507:  
** (｡•́︿•̀｡)b

**Akashi:**  
Anyway, Shouta has made an interesting proposition.  
 **Akashi:**  
Shouta, if you will?

**Higuchi:**  
Get well soon, Hayama-kun. Ginger's good for an upset stomach.  
 **Higuchi:**  
Thanks, Akashi-san. It's not additional training, guys, so no need to get worked up.  
 **Higuchi:**  
I noticed that this team isn't sticking so well together. I'm not saying that you guys should be best friends, but it'd be good if relations are on the neutral-to-positive side.  
 **Higuchi:**  
So I'm suggesting an outing. The very first one of this current line-up. Everyone knows about the Obon festival at Fushimi next week, how about we attend it as a team?

**075 XXXX 2309:**  
Marvellous idea, Higuchi-san~! (´▽`ʃƪ)  
 **075 XXXX 2309:**  
I've been waiting for a chance to flaunt my new yukata! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

**Akashi:**  
I don't see why we shouldn't. I had a pleasant time with my team at a summer festival in middle school.  
 **Akashi:**  
No objections, I hope?

—

* * *

**16 August, Thursday**

**10:50pm**  
Never really pegged Higuchi to be the sentimental type.

I've got about nine different excuses ready in my head now.

**10:52pm**  
Can't use any of them. Akashi just messaged privately to tell, no, _threaten_ me that he expects to see me there.

**10:55pm**  
Is there a certain, absolute way to be left alone?

* * *

"So my friend and I were talking about first impressions today."

"What about it?"

"Not gonna ask you for what yours was of me, 'cos I don't particularly feel like taking verbal hits now, but I do want to know what _my_ first impression of me was. That sounded grammatically incorrect, didn't it?"

"So you want me to tell you what you first wrote to me?"

"The notebook's with you, isn't it? You didn't throw it away, right?"

"It dangled precariously over the bin several times, but no. It's still with me. I'm holding it now."

"Great! Read my notes out to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Do it!"

"Okay. You asked for it. I've got better things to do than go through the whole book, so you'll just get the most cringe-worthy ones. _'Thanks, senpai.'_ With a smiley. _'Yes, fine, I'm a girl. Does that matter?'"_

"That's... not _too_ bad."

_"'If I find even a single dog-eared page, you owe me a meat bun._ _And a month of a fantasy shoujo life as my soulmate—the_ _cool, aloof, brooding, yet also soft-hearted, tsundere senpai, who was being a loner on the roof to escape his overwhelming popularity. Be the biggest ass to me in public but_ _—'_ I can't do it. I think I'm having an aneurysm."

"...I _actually_ wrote that?!"

"It isn't even the worst. Hold on, I think I have your earlier notes. The ones wedged in my Clockwork Apple volumes _—_ Ah _."_

"I'm starting to regret this."

"' _Also—read my previous notes over again and realised how much of a cocky, pretentious tush I sounded. Gotta apologise for that too. Felt bad (ashamed) about it, so as atonement, I gave Clockwork Apple a chance.'_ Skipping some as it's too long. ' _Apologising for the hoo-ha, and thanking you for showing me the light in this pit of literary prejudice, #31'."_

"Um, next...?"

"' _Can't quit with that rather delicious introduction of this mysterious 'Sasha'. I'm a sucker for cliffies.'_ Slanted smiley _."_

_"..."_

_"'_ _So this rooftop of Rakuzan High's North Building is now officially our pigeonhole? Cool._ The 'cool' is dragged out."

_"..."_

_"'Let's keep this correspondence up? It's getting exciting—Who are you? What do you look like? Are light_ _—"_

"Okay—Alright—OKAY, STOP! Oh my God, I've never felt more embarrassed in my life! It's even bordering on disgust! My God, I want to _strangle_ myself."

"I believe the truly fatal one is the very first note you wrote. In my old copy of Clockwork. It's with you, right?"

"I'm not really suicidal, so I'll leave that wretched thing buried. Oh my God, I sounded so pretentiously annoying, and annoyingly pretentious, and you were even speaking them in _monotone!_ Why did you even return my notes?"

"You were morally blackmailing me into responding."

"That couldn't have been why. And don't snicker! I bet you recoiled from your own past-words during that read-through too."

"If I recoiled, you would've been thrown back to the other end of Earth."

"Shut it!"

"Are you wishing you could re-introduce yourself all over again? Build a more... _respectable_ image?"

"I regret everything, and I've learnt my lesson. When we meet, you'll see who's respectable."

"You're saying it like it's inevitable."

'"You're saying that it isn't?"

"...I didn't."

"Hayama-kun told me that the basketball starters are going to the summer festival together. Are you in that group?"

"..."

"You are, aren't you?"

"Are you going to ask for a meet-up?"

"Astounding. I've been talking to not one, but _two_ basketball regulars. Just how many castes did I jump over for this social achievement?"

"Hn. I doubt you're in the dregs of the Rakuzan community."

"Neither am I Queen Bee. Anyway, let's leave us to fate. I'm going with my friends, so it'll be rude for me to leave them halfway. Maybe we'll bump into each other, if you don't stand your team up or ditch them halfway."

"That sounds fair."

"Then... See you when I see you, #34."

* * *

—

**RBC STARTERS**   
_You, Akashi, Higuchi, and 3 others_

—

**(Today, 7:35pm)**

**075 XXXX 2507:**  
Mayuzumi-san where are you!

—

"Wha—! Mayuzumi-san, you've been here all this while?!"

"You should've said something! Oh, my fragile heart..."

"Don't blame me for your lack of observance."

"..."

"Everyone is present. Good. I've just read the pamphlet for this festival. If we tour the stalls in a clockwise-direction starting from the taiyaki stall, we'll be able to make our way to the red torii and ascend to the inner shrine for prayers and a scenic view of the fireworks."

"Aw, Sei-chan, you heard my request!"

"How about we start at the grilled meat station?"

"Akashi, I know I said it just now, but your yukata looks really, really regal?! I feel like you can execute me anytime?! How much does it cost?"

"Mine tore my wallet to shreds! It's about ¥10—"

"No one asked about yours, Reo. What's with the fur, anyway? You look like dumb candy floss."

"Hmph. At least that's better and sweeter than a squatter at the gym! Sei-chan and I are the only ones in yukata's. Just where did the solidarity in this team go?"

"Who cares about all that! Hey hey, let's go already! I wanna catch goldfish!"

...

_To the god who's supposedly resting at the top of this hill: prove your existence by getting me out of this night alive and sane._

_..._

"Fumi-chan you're so late!"

"Sorry, Gou-tan and everyone! Had trouble with my obi..."

"Then you should've met with Taeko beforehand. She's an expert in putting on yukata!"

"Well, my club did a period piece before, and yukata's were the substitutes for kimono's."

"Oh, speaking of yukata, Minagawa Keiko from the dance club walked past just now. You know the way the cafeteria lady cling-wraps the melonpan? That's how her boobs were like."

"That's a problem I kinda wanna have..."

"Anyway, girls, the pamphlet says that we should lap the festival starting from the taiyaki stall."

"Let's move in anti-clockwise! The right side looks more interesting."

* * *

**.**

**From:** 31 **  
** **To:** Mayuzumi Chihiro

**(Today, 8:06pm)**

_Tip: if you want to slip away from your teammates, the dessert stall in the east is where you should do it. It's selling those trending souffle hotcakes like, well, hotcakes._

**.**

**From:** #34 **  
** **To:** Miyama Taeko

**(Today, 8:11pm)**

_Thanks, but I won't need that crowd. I've got my own. Hayama just caught a school of goldfish to show off and Mibuchi's currently distributing them out to kids like he's a missionary in Africa._

**.**

**From:** 31 **  
** **To:** Mayuzumi Chihiro

**(Today, 8:15pm)**

_That's actually really nice of Mibuchi-san!_

_If you're near the goldfish pond, then you must be in the west._

**.**

**From:** #34 **  
** **To:** Miyama Taeko

**(Today, 8:19pm)**

_I don't think leaving things to fate entails keeping track of my location._

**.**

**From:** 31 **  
** **To:** Mayuzumi Chihiro

**(Today, 8:23pm)**

_Please get over yourself. I just want to know which places to avoid._

**.**

**From:** #34 **  
** **To:** Miyama Taeko

**(Today, 8:39pm)**

_That comeback is so cliched. How shabby._

**.**

**From:** 31 **  
** **To:** Mayuzumi Chihiro

**(Today, 8:46pm)**

_Damn it, you're right._

_How's the team-bonding going on, anyway?_

**.**

**From:** #34 **  
** **To:** Miyama Taeko

**(Today, 9:10pm)**

_It has achieved the exact opposite of its intended purpose._

**.**

**From:** 31 **  
** **To:** Mayuzumi Chihiro

**(Today, 9:13pm)**

_That's sad to read. It's the third last day of the holidays. You should be doing something you like._

_If only I could help, somehow. ('Cos I'm having quite the time here_ :P _)_

**.**

* * *

"Ah! Lil' boy, you're supposed to aim at the teddy bear, not—OH, FUCK!"

"EVERYBODY, WATCH OUT!"

* * *

**.**

**From:** #34 **  
** **To:** Miyama Taeko

**(Today, 9:15pm)**

_Don't come to the north. The shooting stall just collapsed._

**.**

**From:** 31 **  
** **To:** Mayuzumi Chihiro

**(Today, 9:15pm)**

_OH MY GOD the gunning game stall's roof just fell apart!_

**.**

* * *

**28 August, Saturday**

**9:15pm**  
The realisation sets in quickly.

* * *

There is this girl.

She's looking around, heels lifted and neck stretched. Nothing much about her stands out. Her hair is as dark as anybody else's and she is dressed in a modest yukata, no different from many others today. She really doesn't stand out, but somehow she is the first thing he sees when he gazes up from his phone. Not the mess of scattered toys and splintered wood, not the shell-shocked but otherwise unhurt boy on the ground or the gasping bummy middle-aged stall-keeper. Just her. Maybe it's because she's the only one glancing around when everybody else has their eyes fixed on the mess, boy and man.

There, just a shadow away, is this girl.

And she's now looking back at him.

He'd never seen her before, but he knows her. He just knows.

"Oh! Tae-chan!"

There's a streak of yellow which pushes him a step to his left. Then there's Hayama leaning in to her, exclaiming how pretty she looks and babbling on about how he saw the boy misfiring the gun at the stick that propped the stall's roof up. The bullet was just a cork, but it still broke the wood and tore the shack down.

She doesn't seem as concerned. Her eyes are darting between Hayama and him, then past his shoulder.

"Everyone!" Hayama blares, pointing at the girl. His cheeks are a bit flushed. "This is my classmate, Miyama Taeko. Say hi!"

She dips her head lightly. Perhaps he _had_ seen her before. Somewhere along the corridors or at the school gate. Maybe a bus stop. He isn't sure. She has the kind of face you'd look at on the train if you were bored, then completely forget about the moment you stood up. Nothing remarkable.

"What're their names?" she whispers, eyes still on him, to Hayama.

He continues to return her gaze, and briefly wonders what kind of expression he's making.

Hayama obliges readily. "This is Akashi. You know him right? He's the council prez. And that's Higu-san."

His mouth dries and his throat feels knotted as he waits for his name. It doesn't come. She waits with him.

"Oh, right," Hayama finally remembers. "This is Mayuzumi-san."

Mayuzumi Chihiro nods quietly. His neck feels hard and rigid.

"Nice to meet you," Miyama Taeko says. "I think I saw you somewhere before."

Her smile is more heard than seen.


End file.
